The present invention relates to isolated nucleic acid molecules, which encode antigens for Staphylococcus epidermidis, which are suitable for use in preparation of pharmaceutical medicaments for the prevention and treatment of bacterial infections caused by Staphylococcus epidermidis. 
Staphylococci are opportunistic pathogens, which can cause illnesses, which range from minor infections to life threatening diseases. Of the large number of Staphylococci at least 3 are commonly associated with human disease: S. aureus, S. epidermidis and rarely S. saprophyticus (Crossley, K. B. and Archer G. L, eds. (1997). The Staphylococci in Human Disease. Churchill Livingston Inc.) Staphylococcal infections are imposing an increasing threat in hospitals worldwide. The appearance and disease causing capacity of Staphylococci are related to the widespread use of antibiotics, which induced and continue to induce multi-drug resistance. Both S. aureus and S. epidermidis have become resistant to many commonly used antibiotics, most importantly to methicillin (MRSA) and vancomycin (VISA). Drug resistance is an increasingly important public health concern, and soon many infections caused by staphylococci may be untreatable by antibiotics. In addition to its adverse effect on public health, antimicrobial resistance contributes to higher health care costs, since treating resistant infections often requires the use of more toxic and more expensive drugs, and can result in longer hospital stays for infected patients. Moreover, even with the help of effective antibiotics, the most serious staphylococcal infections have 30-50% mortality.
Every human being is colonized with S. epidermidis. The normal habitats of S. epidermidis are the skin and the mucous membrane. Generally, the established flora of the nose prevents acquisition of new strains. However, colonization with other strains may occur when antibiotic treatment is given that leads to elimination of the susceptible carrier strain. Because this situation occurs in the hospitals, patients may become colonized with resistant nosocomial Staphylococci.
Staphylococci become potentially pathogenic as soon as the natural balance between microorganisms and the immune system gets disturbed, when natural barriers (skin, mucous membrane) are breached. The coagulase-positive S. aureus is the most pathogenic staphylococcal species, feared by surgeons for a long time. Most frequently it causes surgical wound infections, and induces the formation of abscesses. S. epidermidis causes diseases mostly related to the presence of foreign bodies and the use of devices, such as catheter related infections, cerebrospinal fluid shunt infections, peritonitis in dialysed patients (mainly CAPD), endocarditis in individuals with prosthetic valves. This is exemplified in immunocompromised individuals such as oncology patients and premature neonates in whom coagulase-negative staphylococcal infections frequently occur in association with the use of intravascular device. The increase in incidence is related to the increased used of these devices and increasing number of immuno-compromised patients.
The pathogenesis of staphylococci is multifactorial. In order to initiate infection the pathogen has to gain access to the cells and tissues of the host, that is adhere. Since adherence is obviously a crucial step in the initiation of foreign body infections, S. epidermidis is equipped with a number of cell surface molecules, which promote adherence to foreign material and through that mechanism establish infection in the host. A characteristic of many pathogenic strains of S. epidermidis is the production of a slime resulting in biofilm formation. The slime is predominantly a secreted teichoic acid, normally found in the cell wall of the staphylococci. This ability to form a biofilm on the surface of a prosthetic device is probably a significant determinant of virulence for these bacteria, since this prevents phagocytosis of the bacteria. A further means of staphylococci to cause damage to its host are the secreted products, such as enterotoxins, exotoxins, and tissue damaging enzymes. The toxins kill or misguide immune cells, which are important in the host defence. The several different types of toxins are responsible for most of the symptoms during infections.
For all the above-mentioned reasons there remains a need for an effective preventive and therapeutic treatment, but until today there is no effective preventive or therapeutic vaccine approved. It has been shown that an antibody deficiency state contributes to staphylococcal persistence, suggesting that anti-staphylococcal antibodies are important in host defence. Antibodies—added as passive immunisation or induced by active vaccination—directed towards surface components could both, prevent bacterial adherence, neutralize toxins and promote phagocytosis. An effective vaccine offers great potential for patients facing elective surgery in general, and those receiving endovascular devices, in particular. Moreover, patients suffering from chronic diseases, which decrease immune responses or undergoing continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis are likely to benefit from such a vaccine.
A vaccine can contain a whole variety of different antigens. Examples of antigens are whole-killed or attenuated organisms, subfractions of these organisms/tissues, proteins, or, in their most simple form, peptides. Antigens can also be recognized by the immune system in form of glycosylated proteins or peptides and may also be or contain polysaccharides or lipids. Short peptides can be used since for example cytotoxic T-cells (CTL) recognize antigens in form of short usually 8-11 amino acids long peptides in conjunction with major histocompatibility complex (MHC). B-cells can recognize linear epitopes as short as 4-5 amino acids, as well as three-dimensional structures (conformational epitopes). In order to obtain sustained, antigen-specific immune responses, adjuvants need to trigger immune cascades that involve all cells of the immune system necessary. Primarily, adjuvants are acting, but are not restricted in their mode of action, on so-called antigen presenting cells (APCs). These cells usually first encounter the antigen(s) followed by presentation of processed or unmodified antigen to immune effector cells. Intermediate cell types may also be involved. Only effector cells with the appropriate specificity are activated in a productive immune response. The adjuvant may also locally retain antigens and co-injected other factors. In addition the adjuvant may act as a chemoattractant for other immune cells or may act locally and/or systemically as a stimulating agent for the immune system.
Approaches to develop a vaccine have focused until today mainly on S. aureus {Shinefield, H. et al., 2002}. Therefore it would be of great value to develop a vaccine targeting S. epidermidis or preferentially both Staphylococci.
The present inventors have developed a method for identification, isolation and production of hyperimmune serum reactive antigens from a specific pathogen, especially from Staphylococcus aureus and Staphylococcus epidermidis (WO 02/059148). Importantly for the present invention, the selection of sera for the identification of antigens from S. epidermidis is different from that applied to the previous screens.
Individuals undergoing continuous peritoneal dialysis represent one of the most important groups of patients infected by S. epidermidis. Staphylococci preferentially infect patients with foreign bodies such as dialysis catheters. Peritoneal dialysis patients suffer from peritonitis mainly caused by S. aureus and coagulase negative staphylococci, especially S. epidermidis. In order to identify antigens expressed by S. epidermidis in humans during peritonitis, human serum samples were collected from patients undergoing peritoneal dialysis for an extended period of time and suffered from peritonitis caused by S. epidermidis within the previous 12 months, and thus considered to be in the late convalescent phase of the disease. It has been firmly established that patients with serious staphylococcal diseases—such as peritonitis—develop antibodies, which sustain for up to a year.
The problem underlying the present invention was to provide means for the development of medicaments such as vaccines against S. epidermidis infection. More particularly, the problem was to provide an efficient and relevant set of nucleic acid molecules or hyperimmune serum reactive antigens from S. epidermidis that can be used for the manufacture of said medicaments.
Therefore, the present invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule encoding a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or a fragment thereof comprising a nucleic acid sequence, which is selected from the group consisting of:    a) a nucleic acid molecule having at least 70% sequence identity to a nucleic acid molecule selected from Seq ID No 1, 4, 6-9, 11-13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 25-26, 28-31.    b) a nucleic acid molecule which is complementary to the nucleic acid molecule of a),    c) a nucleic acid molecule comprising at least 15 sequential bases of the nucleic acid molecule of a) or b)    d) a nucleic acid molecule which anneals under stringent hybridisation conditions to the nucleic acid molecule of a), b), or c)    e) a nucleic acid molecule which, but for the degeneracy of the genetic code, would hybridise to the nucleic acid molecule defined in a), b), c) or d).
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sequence identity is at least 80%, preferably at least 95%, especially 100%.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule encoding a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or a fragment thereof comprising a nucleic acid sequence selected from the group consisting of    a) a nucleic acid molecule having at least 96% sequence identity to a nucleic acid molecule selected from Seq ID No 2-3, 5, 10, 14, 16, 18, 22-24, 27,    b) a nucleic acid molecule which is complementary to the nucleic acid molecule of a),    c) a nucleic acid molecule comprising at least 15 sequential bases of the nucleic acid molecule of a) or b)    d) a nucleic acid molecule which anneals under stringent hybridisation conditions to the nucleic acid molecule of a), b) or c),    e) a nucleic acid molecule which, but for the degeneracy of the genetic code, would hybridise to the nucleic acid defined in a), b), c) or d).
According to another aspect, the present invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleic acid sequence selected from the group consisting of    a) a nucleic acid molecule selected from Seq ID No 20.    b) a nucleic acid molecule which is complementary to the nucleic acid of a),    c) a nucleic acid molecule which, but for the degeneracy of the genetic code, would hybridise to the nucleic acid defined in a), b), c) or d).
Preferably, the nucleic acid molecule is DNA or RNA.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the nucleic acid molecule is isolated from a genomic DNA, especially from a S. epidermidis genomic DNA.
According to the present invention a vector comprising a nucleic acid molecule according to any of the present invention is provided.
In a preferred embodiment the vector is adapted for recombinant expression of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof encoded by the nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention.
The present invention also provides a host cell comprising the vector according to the present invention.
According to another aspect the present invention further provides a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen comprising an amino acid sequence being encoded by a nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment the amino acid sequence (polypeptide) is selected from the group consisting of Seq ID No 32, 35, 37-40, 42-44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 56-57, 59-62.
In another preferred embodiment the amino acid sequence (polypeptide) is selected from the group consisting of Seq ID No 33-34, 36, 41, 45, 47, 49, 53-55, 58.
In a further preferred embodiment the amino acid sequence (polypeptide) is selected from the group consisting of Seq ID No 51.
According to a further aspect the present invention provides fragments of hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens selected from the group consisting of peptides comprising amino acid sequences of column “predicted immunogenic aa” and “location of identified immunogenic region” of Table 1; the serum reactive epitopes of Table 1, especially peptides comprising amino acids 6-28, 54-59, 135-147, 193-205, 274-279, 284-291, 298-308, 342-347, 360-366, 380-386, 408-425, 437-446, 457-464, 467-477, 504-510, 517-530, 535-543, 547-553, 562-569, 573-579, 592-600, 602-613, 626-631, 638-668 and 396-449 of Seq ID No 32; 5-24, 101-108, 111-117, 128-142, 170-184, 205-211, 252-267, 308-316, 329-337, 345-353, 360-371, 375-389, 393-399, 413-419, 429-439, 446-456, 471-485, 495-507, 541-556, 582-588, 592-602, 607-617, 622-628, 630-640 and 8-21 of Seq ID No 33; 10-20, 23-33, 40-45, 59-65, 72-107, 113-119, 127-136, 151-161 and 33-59 of Seq ID No 34; 4-16, 28-34, 39-61, 66-79, 100-113, 120-127, 130-137, 142-148, 150-157, 192-201, 203-210, 228-239, 245-250, 256-266, 268-278, 288-294, 312-322, 336-344, 346-358, 388-396, 399-413, 425-430, 445-461, 464-470, 476-482, 486-492, 503-511, 520-527, 531-541, 551-558, 566-572, 609-625, 635-642, 650-656, 683-689, 691-705, 734-741, 750-767, 782-789, 802-808, 812-818, 837-844, 878-885, 907-917, 930-936 and 913-933 of Seq ID No 35; 5-12, 20-27, 46-78, 85-92, 104-112, 121-132, 150-167, 179-185, 200-213, 221-227, 240-264, 271-279, 282-290, 311-317 and 177-206 of Seq ID No 36; 18-24, 31-40, 45-51, 89-97, 100-123, 127-132, 139-153, 164-170, 184-194, 200-205, 215-238, 244-255, 257-270, 272-280, 289-302, 312-318, 338-348, 356-367 and 132-152 of Seq ID No 37; 7-16, 39-45, 73-83, 90-98, 118-124, 130-136, 194-204, 269-280, 320-327, 373-381, 389-397, 403-408, 424-430, 436-441, 463-476, 487-499, 507-514, 527-534, 540-550, 571-577, 593-599, 620-629, 641-647, 650-664, 697-703, 708-717, 729-742, 773-790, 794-805, 821-828, 830-837, 839-851, 858-908, 910-917, 938-947, 965-980, 1025-1033, 1050-1056, 1073-1081, 1084-1098, 1106-1120, 1132-1140, 1164-1170, 1185-1194, 1201-1208, 1215-1224, 1226-1234, 1267-1279, 1325-1331, 1356-1364, 1394-1411, 1426-1439, 1445-1461, 1498-1504, 1556-1561, 1564-1573, 1613-1639, 1648-1655, 1694-1714, 1748-1755, 1778-1785, 1808-1813, 1821-1827, 1829-1837, 1846-1852, 1859-1865, 1874-1883, 1895-1900, 1908-1913, 1931-1937, 1964-1981, 1995-2005, 2020-2033, 2040-2047, 2103-2109, 2118-2127, 2138-2144, 2166-2175, 2180-2187, 2220-2225, 2237-2242, 2247-2253, 2273-2281, 2286-2306, 2314-2320, 2323-2345, 2350-2355, 2371-2384, 2415-2424, 2426-2431, 2452-2472, 2584-2589, 2610-2621, 2638-2655, 2664-2670, 2681-2690, 2692-2714, 2724-2730 and 687-730 of Seq ID No 38; 10-40, 53-59, 79-85, 98-104, 117-122, 130-136, 144-158, 169-175, 180-185, 203-223, 232-237, 243-254, 295-301 and 254-292 of Seq ID No 39; 28-50, 67-85, 93-115, 120-134, 144-179, 240-249, 328-340, 354-360, 368-400, 402-417, 419-427, 429-445, 447-455, 463-468, 472-480, 485-500, 502-510, 512-534, 537-546, 553-558, 582-594, 619-637, 645-654, 690-709, 735-745, 749-756, 786-792, 275-316 and 378-401 of Seq ID No 40; 5-16, 21-30, 33-40, 52-74, 101-108, 116-122, 164-182, 185-219, 256-261, 273-279, 285-291, 297-304, 312-328, 331-338, 355-362, 364-371, 373-401, 411-423 and 191-208 of Seq ID No 41; 34-55, 67-74, 85-93, 105-115, 138-152, 161-171, 182-189, 197-205, 213-219, 232-239, 241-248, 250-263, 272-277, 288-299 and 216-231 of Seq ID No 42; 21-27, 32-37, 43-51, 67-74, 82-92, 94-100, 106-112, 140-149, 153-159, 164-182, 193-215, 222-227, 260-267, 308-322, 330-340, 378-387, 396-403, 417-432, 435-441, 448-465, 476-482, 488-498, 500-510 and 214-280 of Seq ID No 43; 4-21, 29-52, 80-87, 104-123, 126-133, 141-157, 182-189, 194-202, 214-220, 227-235, 242-252 and 33-108 of Seq ID No 44; 12-18, 20-27, 29-59, 64-72, 84-90, 96-103, 109-121, 125-155, 164-177, 179-186, 188-201, 216-227, 235-253, 259-274, 276-294, 296-310, 322-339, 341-348, 369-379, 398-403, 409-421 and 76-96 of Seq ID No 45; 4-15, 24-41, 71-80, 104-111, 113-119, 123-130, 139-149, 168-178, 187-200 and 4-45 of Seq ID No 46; 13-19, 32-37, 44-56 and 1-14 of Seq ID No 47; 6-11, 16-35, 75-81, 95-100, 126-139, 206-214, 225-233, 241-259, 268-276, 319-325, 339-360, 371-401, 435-441, 452-459, 462-472, 491-503, 505-516, 549-556, 567-580, 590-595, 612-622, 624-630, 642-648, 656-662, 687-693, 698-704, 706-712, 736-750, 768-777, 784-789, 812-818, 847-858, 894-900, 922-931, 938-949, 967-984, 986-992, 1027-1032, 1041-1054, 1082-1088, 1091-1097, 1119-1124, 1234-1240, 1250-1258, 1274-1289, 1299-1305, 1392-1398, 1400-1405, 1429-1442, 1460-1474, 1505-1514, 1531-1537, 1540-1552, 1558-1571, 1582-1587, 1616-1623, 1659-1666, 1671-1677, 1680-1686, 1698-1704, 1706-1712, 1768-1774, 1783-1797, 1814-1819, 1849-1855, 1870-1876, 1890-1897, 1947-1953, 1972-1980, 1999-2013, 2044-2051, 2068-2084, 2093-2099, 2122-2131, 2142-2147, 2156-2163, 2170-2179, 2214-2220, 2235-2245, 2271-2281, 2287-2293, 2308-2317, 2352-2362, 2373-2378, 2387-2407, 2442-2448, 2458-2474, 2507-2516, 2531-2537, 2540-2551, 2555-2561, 2586-2599, 2617-2627, 2644-2649, 2661-2675, 2685-2692, 2695-2707, 2733-2739, 2741-2747, 2774-2783, 2788-2795, 2860-2870, 2891-2903, 2938-2947, 2973-2980, 2993-2999, 3004-3030, 3046-3059, 3066-3077, 3082-3088, 3120-3132, 3144-3149, 3153-3169, 3200-3212, 3232-3256, 3276-3290, 3308-3322, 3330-3338, 3353-3360, 3363-3371, 3390-3408, 3431-3447, 3454-3484, 3503-3515, 3524-3541, 3543-3550, 3560-3567, 3586-3599, 3616-3621, 3642-3647, 3663-3679, 213-276, 579-621 and 1516-1559 of Seq ID No 48; 19-41, 43-49, 55-62, 67-74, 114-121, 130-140, 188-197, 208-217, 226-232, 265-287, 292-299, 301-319, 372-394, 400-410, 421-427 and 12-56 of Seq ID No 49; 6-12, 44-51, 53-60, 67-88, 91-100, 104-123, 137-142, 148-158, 161-168, 175-201, 204-210, 222-231, 239-253, 258-264, 272-282 and 60-138 of Seq ID No 50; 4-63, 69-104, 110-121, 124-131, 134-152, 161-187, 204-221, 223-237, 239-296, 298-310, 331-365, 380-405, 423-451, 470-552, 554-562, 574-581, 592-649, 651-658, 661-671, 673-707, 713-734, 741-748, 758-765, 773-790 and 509-528 of Seq ID No 51; 89-94, 102-115, 123-129, 181-188, 200-206, 211-235, 239-249, 267-281, 295-310, 316-321, 331-341, 344-359, 365-386, 409-422, 443-453, 495-506, 514-521, 539-547, 553-560, 563-570, 586-596, 621-626, 633-638, 651-657, 666-683, 697-705, 731-739, 761-768, 865-883 and 213-265 of Seq ID No 52; 5-20, 24-34, 37-43, 92-102, 134-139, 156-162, 184-191, 193-205, 207-213, 225-231, 241-247, 259-267, 269-286, 337-350, 365-372, 378-386, 399-413, 415-421, 447-457, 467-481 and 145-183 of Seq ID No 53; 12-19, 29-41, 43-57, 80-98, 106-141, 143-156, 172-183, 185-210, 214-220, 226-234, 278-287 and 237-287 of Seq ID No 54; 5-12, 32-48, 50-72, 75-81, 88-94 and 16-40 of Seq ID No 55; 4-21, 29-42, 48-62, 65-80, 95-101, 103-118, 122-130, 134-140, 143-152, 155-165, 182-192, 198-208, 232-247, 260-268, 318-348, 364-369, 380-391, 403-411, 413-424 and 208-230 of Seq ID No 56; 4-18, 65-75, 82-92, 123-140, 144-159, 166-172, 188-194 and 174-195 of Seq ID No 57; 7-20, 58-71, 94-101, 110-119, 199-209, 231-242, 247-254, 267-277, 282-290, 297-306, 313-319, 333-342, 344-369, 390-402, 414-431, 436-448, 462-471 and 310-350 of Seq ID No 58; 4-25, 37-44, 53-59, 72-78, 86-99, 119-128, 197-203, 209-218, 220-226, 233-244, 246-254, 264-271, 277-289, 407-430, 437-445, 464-472, 482-488, 503-509 and 308-331 of Seq ID No 59; 4-12, 14-43, 52-58 and 43-58 of Seq ID No 60; 4-14, 21-29, 35-49 and 38-50 of Seq ID No 61; 4-19, 31-37, 58-72, 94-108 and 1-72 of Seq ID No 62.
The present invention also provides a process for producing a S. epidermidis hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or a fragment thereof according to the present invention comprising expressing one or more of the nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention in a suitable expression system.
Moreover, the present invention provides a process for producing a cell, which expresses a S. epidermidis hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or a fragment thereof according to the present invention comprising transforming or transfecting a suitable host cell with the vector according to the present invention.
According to the present invention a pharmaceutical composition, especially a vaccine, comprising a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof as defined in the present invention or a nucleic acid molecule as defined in the present invention is provided.
In a preferred embodiment the pharmaceutical composition further comprises an immunostimulatory substance, preferably selected from the group comprising polycationic polymers, especially polycationic peptides, immunostimulatory deoxynucleotides (ODNs), peptides containing at least two LysLeuLys motifs, especially KLKLSKLK (SEQ ID NO:63), neuroactive compounds, especially human growth hormone, alumn, Freund's complete or incomplete adjuvants or combinations thereof.
In a more preferred embodiment the immunostimulatory substance is a combination of either a polycationic polymer and immunostimulatory deoxynucleotides or of a peptide containing at least two LysLeuLys motifs and immunostimulatory deoxynucleotides.
In a still more preferred embodiment the polycationic polymer is a polycationic peptide, especially polyarginine.
According to the present invention the use of a nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention or a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention for the manufacture of a pharmaceutical preparation, especially for the manufacture of a vaccine against S. epidermidis infection, is provided.
Also an antibody, or at least an effective part thereof, which binds at least to a selective part of the hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof according to the present invention is provided herewith.
In a preferred embodiment the antibody is a monoclonal antibody.
In another preferred embodiment the effective part of the antibody comprises Fab fragments.
In a further preferred embodiment the antibody is a chimeric antibody.
In a still preferred embodiment the antibody is a humanized antibody.
The present invention also provides a hybridoma cell line, which produces an antibody according to the present invention.
Moreover, the present invention provides a method for producing an antibody according to the present invention, characterized by the following steps:                initiating an immune response in a non-human animal by administrating an hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof, as defined in the invention, to said animal,            removing an antibody containing body fluid from said animal, and    producing the antibody by subjecting said antibody containing body fluid to further purification steps.
Accordingly, the present invention also provides a method for producing an antibody according to the present invention, characterized by the following steps:    initiating an immune response in a non-human animal by administrating an hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof, as defined in the present invention, to said animal,    removing the spleen or spleen cells from said animal,    producing hybridoma cells of said spleen or spleen cells,    selecting and cloning hybridoma cells specific for said hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens or a fragment thereof,    producing the antibody by cultivation of said cloned hybridoma cells and optionally further purification steps.
The antibodies provided or produced according to the above methods may be used for the preparation of a medicament for treating or preventing S. epidermidis infections.
According to another aspect the present invention provides an antagonist, which binds to a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof according to the present invention.
Such an antagonist capable of binding to a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention may be identified by a method comprising the following steps:    a) contacting an isolated or immobilized hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof according to the present invention with a candidate antagonist under conditions to permit binding of said candidate antagonist to said hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or fragment, in the presence of a component capable of providing a detectable signal in response to the binding of the candidate antagonist to said hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof; and    b) detecting the presence or absence of a signal generated in response to the binding of the antagonist to the hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or the fragment thereof.
An antagonist capable of reducing or inhibiting the interaction activity of a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof according to the present invention to its interaction partner may be identified by a method comprising the following steps:    a) providing a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or a hyperimmune fragment thereof according to the present invention,    b) providing an interaction partner to said hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or a fragment thereof, especially an antibody according to the present invention,    c) allowing interaction of said hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof to said interaction partner to form an interaction complex,    d) providing a candidate antagonist,    e) allowing a competition reaction to occur between the candidate antagonist and the interaction complex,    f) determining whether the candidate antagonist inhibits or reduces the interaction activities of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or the fragment thereof with the interaction partner.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof according to the present invention may be used for the isolation and/or purification and/or identification of an interaction partner of said hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof.
The present invention also provides a process for in vitro diagnosing a disease related to expression of a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof according to the present invention comprising determining the presence of a nucleic acid sequence encoding said hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention or the presence of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention.
The present invention also provides a process for in vitro diagnosis of a bacterial infection, especially a S. epidermidis infection, comprising analyzing for the presence of a nucleic acid sequence encoding said hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention or the presence of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention.
Moreover, the present invention provides the use of a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention for the generation of a peptide binding to said hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof, wherein the peptide is an anticaline.
The present invention also provides the use of a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention for the manufacture of a functional nucleic acid, wherein the functional nucleic acid is selected from the group comprising aptamers and spiegelmers.
The nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention may also be used for the manufacture of a functional ribonucleic acid, wherein the functional ribonucleic acid is selected from the group comprising ribozymes, antisense nucleic acids and siRNA.
The present invention advantageously provides an efficient and relevant set of isolated nucleic acid molecules and their encoded hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof identified from S. epidermidis using an antibody preparation from a human plasma pool and surface expression libraries derived from the genome of S. epidermidis. Thus, the present invention fulfills a widely felt demand for S. epidermidis antigens, vaccines, diagnostics and products useful in procedures for preparing antibodies and for identifying compounds effective against S. epidermidis infection.
An effective vaccine should be composed of proteins or polypeptides, which are expressed by all strains and are able to induce high affinity, abundant antibodies against cell surface components of S. epidermidis. The antibodies should be IgG1 and/or IgG3 for opsonization, and any IgG subtype and IgA for neutralisation of adherence and toxin action. A chemically defined vaccine must be definitely superior compared to a whole cell vaccine (attenuated or killed), since components of S. epidermidis, which might cross-react with human tissues or inhibit opsonization can be eliminated, and the individual proteins inducing protective antibodies and/or a protective immune response can be selected.
The approach, which has been employed for the present invention, is based on the interaction of staphylococcal proteins or peptides with the antibodies present in human sera. The antibodies produced against S. epidermidis by the human immune system and present in human sera are indicative of the in vivo expression of the antigenic proteins and their immunogenicity. In addition, the antigenic proteins as identified by the bacterial surface display expression libraries using pools of pre-selected sera, are processed in a second and third round of screening by individual selected or generated sera. Thus the present invention supplies an efficient and relevant set of staphyloococcal antigens as a pharmaceutical composition, especially a vaccine preventing infection by S. epidermidis. 
In the antigen identification program for identifying a relevant and efficient set of antigens according to the present invention, three different bacterial surface expression libraries are screened with a serum pool derived from a serum collection, which has been tested against antigenic compounds of S. epidermidis, such as whole cell extracts and culture supernatant proteins in order to be considered hyperimmune and therefore relevant in the screening method applied for the present invention. The antibodies produced against staphylococci by the human immune system and present in human sera are indicative of the in vivo expression of the antigenic proteins and their immunogenicity.
The expression libraries as used in the present invention should allow expression of all potential antigens, e.g. derived from all surface proteins of S. epidermidis. Bacterial surface display libraries will be represented by a recombinant library of a bacterial host displaying a (total) set of expressed peptide sequences of staphylococci on a number of selected outer membrane proteins (LamB, FhuA) at the bacterial host membrane {Georgiou, G., 1997; Etz, H. et al., 2001}. One of the advantages of using recombinant expression libraries is that the identified hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens may be instantly produced by expression of the coding sequences of the screened and selected clones expressing the hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens without further recombinant DNA technology or cloning steps necessary.
The comprehensive set of antigens identified by the described program according to the present invention is analysed further by one or more additional rounds of screening. Therefore individual antibody preparations or antibodies generated against selected peptides, which were identified as immunogenic are used. According to a preferred embodiment the individual antibody preparations for the second round of screening are derived from patients who have suffered from an acute infection with staphylococci, especially from patients who show an antibody titer above a certain minimum level, for example an antibody titer being higher than 80 percentile, preferably higher than 90 percentile, especially higher than 95 percentile of the human (patient or healthy individual) sera tested. Using such high titer individual antibody preparations in the second screening round allows a very selective identification of the hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens and fragments thereof from S. epidermidis. 
Following the screening procedure, the selected antigenic proteins, expressed as recombinant proteins or in vitro translated products, in case it can not be expressed in prokaryotic expression systems, or the identified antigenic peptides (produced synthetically) are tested in a second screening by a series of ELISA and Western blotting assays for the assessment of their immunogenicity with a large human serum collection (>100 uninfected, >50 patients sera).
It is important that the individual antibody preparations (which may also be the selected serum) allow a selective identification of the most promising candidates of all the hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens from all the promising candidates from the first round. Therefore, preferably at least 10 individual antibody preparations (i.e. antibody preparations (e.g. sera) from at least 10 different individuals having suffered from an infection to the chosen pathogen) should be used in identifying these antigens in the second screening round. Of course, it is possible to use also less than 10 individual preparations, however, selectivity of the step may not be optimal with a low number of individual antibody preparations. On the other hand, if a given hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen (or an antigenic fragment thereof) is recognized by at least 10 individual antibody preparations, preferably at least 30, especially at least 50 individual antibody preparations, identification of the hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen is also selective enough for a proper identification. Hyperimmune serum-reactivity may of course be tested with as many individual preparations as possible (e.g. with more than 100 or even with more than 1,000).
Therefore, the relevant portion of the hyperimmune serum-reactive antibody preparations according to the method of the present invention should preferably be at least 10, more preferred at least 30, especially at least 50 individual antibody preparations. Alternatively (or in combination) hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens may preferably be also identified with at least 20%, preferably at least 30%, especially at least 40% of all individual antibody preparations used in the second screening round.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sera from which the individual antibody preparations for the second round of screening are prepared (or which are used as antibody preparations), are selected by their titer against S. epidermidis (e.g. against a preparation of this pathogen, such as a lysate, cell wall components and recombinant proteins). Preferably, some are selected with a total IgA titer above 4,000 U, especially above 6,000 U, and/or an IgG titer above 10,000 U, especially above 12,000 U (U=units, calculated from the OD405 nm reading at a given dilution) when the whole organism (total lysate or whole cells) is used as antigen in the ELISA.
The antibodies produced against staphylococci by the human immune system and present in human sera are indicative of the in vivo expression of the antigenic proteins and their immunogenicity. The recognition of linear epitopes by antibodies can be based on sequences as short as 4-5 amino acids. Of course it does not necessarily mean that these short peptides are capable of inducing the given antibody in vivo. For that reason the defined epitopes, polypeptides and proteins are further to be tested in animals (mainly in mice) for their capacity to induce antibodies against the selected proteins in vivo.
The preferred antigens are located on the cell surface or are secreted, and are therefore accessible extracellularly. Antibodies against cell wall proteins are expected to serve two purposes: to inhibit adhesion and to promote phagocytosis. Antibodies against secreted proteins are beneficial in neutralisation of their function as toxin or virulence component. It is also known that bacteria communicate with each other through secreted proteins. Neutralizing antibodies against these proteins will interrupt growth-promoting cross-talk between or within streptococcal species. Bioinformatic analyses (signal sequences, cell wall localisation signals, transmembrane domains) proved to be very useful in assessing cell surface localisation or secretion. The experimental approach includes the isolation of antibodies with the corresponding epitopes and proteins from human serum, and the generation of immune sera in mice against (poly)peptides selected by the bacterial surface display screens. These sera are then used in a third round of screening as reagents in the following assays: cell surface staining of staphylococci grown under different conditions (FACS, microscopy), determination of neutralizing capacity (toxin, adherence), and promotion of opsonization and phagocytosis (in vitro phagocytosis assay).
For that purpose, bacterial E. coli clones are directly injected into mice and immune sera are taken and tested in the relevant in vitro assay for functional opsonic or neutralizing antibodies. Alternatively, specific antibodies may be purified from human or mouse sera using peptides or proteins as substrate.
Host defence against S. epidermidis relies mainly on innate immunological mechanisms. Inducing high affinity antibodies of the opsonic and neutralizing type by vaccination helps the innate immune system to eliminate bacteria and toxins. This makes the method according to the present invention an optimal tool for the identification of staphylococcal antigenic proteins.
The skin and mucous membranes are formidable barriers against invasion by staphylococci. However, once the skin or the mucous membranes are breached the first line of non-adaptive cellular defence begins its co-ordinate action through complement and phagocytes, especially the polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNs). These cells can be regarded as the cornerstones in eliminating invading bacteria. As staphylococci are primarily extracellular pathogens, the major anti-staphylococcal adaptive response comes from the humoral arm of the immune system, and is mediated through three major mechanisms: promotion of opsonization, toxin neutralisation, and inhibition of adherence. It is believed that opsonization is especially important, because of its requirement for an effective phagocytosis. For efficient opsonization the microbial surface has to be coated with antibodies and complement factors for recognition by PMNs through receptors to the Fc fragment of the IgG molecule or to activated C3b. After opsonization, staphylococci are phagocytosed and killed. Antibodies bound to specific antigens on the cell surface of bacteria serve as ligands for the attachment to PMNs and to promote phagocytosis. The very same antibodies bound to the adhesins and other cell surface proteins are expected to neutralize adhesion and prevent colonization. The selection of antigens as provided by the present invention is thus well suited to identify those that will lead to protection against infection in an animal model or in humans.
According to the antigen identification method used herein, the present invention can surprisingly provide a set of novel nucleic acids and novel hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of S. epidermidis, among other things, as described below. According to one aspect, the invention particularly relates to the nucleotide sequences encoding hyperimmune serum reactive antigens which sequences are set forth in the Sequence listing Seq ID No: 1-31 and the corresponding encoded amino acid sequences representing hyperimmune serum reactive antigens are set forth in the Sequence Listing Seq ID No 32-62.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a nucleic acid molecule is provided which exhibits 70% identity over their entire length to a nucleotide sequence set forth with Seq ID No 1, 4, 6-9, 11-13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 25-26, 28-31. Most highly preferred are nucleic acids that comprise a region that is at least 80% or at least 85% identical over their entire length to a nucleic acid molecule set forth with Seq ID No 1, 4, 6-9, 11-13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 25-26, 28-31. In this regard, nucleic acid molecules at least 90%, 91%, 92%, 93%, 94%, 95%, or 96% identical over their entire length to the same are particularly preferred. Furthermore, those with at least 97% are highly preferred, those with at least 98% and at least 99% are particularly highly preferred, with at least 99% or 99.5% being the more preferred, with 100% identity being especially preferred. Moreover, preferred embodiments in this respect are nucleic acids which encode hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof (polypeptides) which retain substantially the same biological function or activity as the mature polypeptide encoded by said nucleic acids set forth in the Seq ID No 1, 4, 6-9, 11-13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 25-26, 28-31.
Identity, as known in the art and used herein, is the relationship between two or more polypeptide sequences or two or more polynucleotide sequences, as determined by comparing the sequences. In the art, identity also means the degree of sequence relatedness between polypeptide or polynucleotide sequences, as the case may be, as determined by the match between strings of such sequences. Identity can be readily calculated. While there exist a number of methods to measure identity between two polynucleotide or two polypeptide sequences, the term is well known to skilled artisans (e.g. Sequence Analysis in Molecular Biology, von Heinje, G., Academic Press, 1987). Preferred methods to determine identity are designed to give the largest match between the sequences tested. Methods to determine identity are codified in computer programs. Preferred computer program methods to determine identity between two sequences include, but are not limited to, GCG program package {Devereux, J. et al., 1984}, BLASTP, BLASTN, and FASTA {Altschul, S. et al., 1990}.
According to another aspect of the invention, nucleic acid molecules are provided which exhibit at least 96% identity to the nucleic acid sequence set forth with Seq ID No 2-3, 5, 10, 14, 16, 18, 22-24, 27.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, nucleic acid molecules are provided which are identical to the nucleic acid sequences set forth with Seq ID No 20.
The nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention can as a second alternative also be a nucleic acid molecule which is at least essentially complementary to the nucleic acid described as the first alternative above. As used herein complementary means that a nucleic acid strand is base pairing via Watson-Crick base pairing with a second nucleic acid strand. Essentially complementary as used herein means that the base pairing is not occurring for all of the bases of the respective strands but leaves a certain number or percentage of the bases unpaired or wrongly paired. The percentage of correctly pairing bases is preferably at least 70%, more preferably 80%, even more preferably 90% and most preferably any percentage higher than 90%. It is to be noted that a percentage of 70% matching bases is considered as homology and the hybridization having this extent of matching base pairs is considered as stringent. Hybridization conditions for this kind of stringent hybridization may be taken from Current Protocols in Molecular Biology (John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1987). More particularly, the hybridization conditions can be as follows:    Hybridization performed e.g. in 5×SSPE, 5× Denhardt's reagent, 0.1% SDS, 100 g/mL sheared DNA at 68° C.    Moderate stringency wash in 0.2×SSC, 0.1% SDS at 42° C.    High stringency wash in 0.1×SSC, 0.1% SDS at 68° C.
Genomic DNA with a GC content of 50% has an approximate TM of 96° C. For 1% mismatch, the TM is reduced by approximately 1° C.
In addition, any of the further hybridization conditions described herein are in principle applicable as well.
Of course, all nucleic acid sequence molecules which encode the same polypeptide molecule as those identified by the present invention are encompassed by any disclosure of a given coding sequence, since the degeneracy of the genetic code is directly applicable to unambiguously determine all possible nucleic acid molecules which encode a given polypeptide molecule, even if the number of such degenerated nucleic acid molecules may be high. This is also applicable for fragments of a given polypeptide, as long as the fragments encode a polypeptide being suitable to be used in a vaccination connection, e.g. as an active or passive vaccine.
The nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention can as a third alternative also be a nucleic acid which comprises a stretch of at least 15 bases of the nucleic acid molecule according to the first and second alternative of the nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention as outlined above. Preferably, the bases form a contiguous stretch of bases. However, it is also within the scope of the present invention that the stretch consists of two or more moieties, which are separated by a number of bases.
The present nucleic acids may preferably consist of at least 20, even more preferred at least 30, especially at least 50 contiguous bases from the sequences disclosed herein. The suitable length may easily be optimized due to the planned area of use (e.g. as (PCR) primers, probes, capture molecules (e.g. on a (DNA) chip), etc.). Preferred nucleic acid molecules contain at least a contiguous 15 base portion of one or more of the predicted immunogenic amino acid sequences listed in Table 1, especially the sequences of Table 1 with scores of more than 10, preferably more than 20, especially with a score of more than 25. Specifically preferred are nucleic acids containing a contiguous portion of a DNA sequence of any sequence in the sequence protocol of the present application which shows 1 or more, preferably more than 2, especially more than 5, non-identical nucleic acid residues compared to the published Staphylococcus epidermidis strain RP62A genome (http://www.tigr.org/tdb/mdb/mdbinprogress.html) and/or any other published S. epidermidis genome sequence or parts thereof. Specifically preferred non-identical nucleic acid residues are residues, which lead to a non-identical amino acid residue. Preferably, the nucleic acid sequences encode for polypeptides having at least 1, preferably at least 2, preferably at least three different amino acid residues compared to the published S. epidermidis counterparts mentioned above. Also such isolated polypeptides, being fragments of the proteins (or the whole protein) mentioned herein e.g. in the sequence listing, having at least 6, 7, or 8 amino acid residues and being encoded by these nucleic acids are preferred.
The nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention can as a fourth alternative also be a nucleic acid molecule which anneals under stringent hybridisation conditions to any of the nucleic acids of the present invention according to the above outlined first, second, and third alternative. Stringent hybridisation conditions are typically those described herein.
Finally, the nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention can as a fifth alternative also be a nucleic acid molecule which, but for the degeneracy of the genetic code, would hybridise to any of the nucleic acid molecules according to any nucleic acid molecule of the present invention according to the first, second, third, and fourth alternative as outlined above. This kind of nucleic acid molecule refers to the fact that preferably the nucleic acids according to the present invention code for the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof according to the present invention. This kind of nucleic acid molecule is particularly useful in the detection of a nucleic acid molecule according to the present invention and thus the diagnosis of the respective microorganisms such as S. epidermidis and any disease or diseased condition where this kind of microorganims is involved. Preferably, the hybridisation would occur or be preformed under stringent conditions as described in connection with the fourth alternative described above.
Nucleic acid molecule as used herein generally refers to any ribonucleic acid molecule or deoxyribonucleic acid molecule, which may be unmodified RNA or DNA or modified RNA or DNA. Thus, for instance, nucleic acid molecule as used herein refers to, among other, single-and double-stranded DNA, DNA that is a mixture of single- and double-stranded RNA, and RNA that is a mixture of single- and double-stranded regions, hybrid molecules comprising DNA and RNA that may be single-stranded or, more typically, double-stranded, or triple-stranded, or a mixture of single- and double-stranded regions. In addition, nucleic acid molecule as used herein refers to triple-stranded regions comprising RNA or DNA or both RNA and DNA. The strands in such regions may be from the same molecule or from different molecules. The regions may include all of one or more of the molecules, but more typically involve only a region of some of the molecules. One of the molecules of a triple-helical region often is an oligonucleotide. As used herein, the term nucleic acid molecule includes DNAs or RNAs as described above that contain one or more modified bases. Thus, DNAs or RNAs with backbones modified for stability or for other reasons are “nucleic acid molecule” as that term is intended herein. Moreover, DNAs or RNAs comprising unusual bases, such as inosine, or modified bases, such as tritylated bases, to name just two examples, are nucleic acid molecule as the term is used herein. It will be appreciated that a great variety of modifications have been made to DNA and RNA that serve many useful purposes known to those of skill in the art. The term nucleic acid molecule as it is employed herein embraces such chemically, enzymatically or metabolically modified forms of nucleic acid molecule, as well as the chemical forms of DNA and RNA characteristic of viruses and cells, including simple and complex cells, inter alia. The term nucleic acid molecule also embraces short nucleic acid molecules often referred to as oligonucleotide(s). “Polynucleotide” and “nucleic acid” or “nucleic acid molecule” are often used interchangeably herein.
Nucleic acid molecules provided in the present invention also encompass numerous unique fragments, both longer and shorter than the nucleic acid molecule sequences set forth in the sequencing listing of the S. epidermidis coding regions, which can be generated by standard cloning methods. To be unique, a fragment must be of sufficient size to distinguish it from other known nucleic acid sequences, most readily determined by comparing any selected S. epidermidis fragment to the nucleotide sequences in computer databases such as GenBank.
Additionally, modifications can be made to the nucleic acid molecules and polypeptides that are encompassed by the present invention. For example, nucleotide substitutions can be made which do not affect the polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid, and thus any nucleic acid molecule which encodes a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragments thereof is encompassed by the present invention.
Furthermore, any of the nucleic acid molecules encoding hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof provided by the present invention can be functionally linked, using standard techniques such as standard cloning techniques, to any desired regulatory sequences, whether a S. epidermidis regulatory sequence or a heterologous regulatory sequence, heterologous leader sequence, heterologous marker sequence or a heterologous coding sequence to create a fusion protein.
Nucleic acid molecules of the present invention may be in the form of RNA, such as mRNA or cRNA, or in the form of DNA, including, for instance, cDNA and genomic DNA obtained by cloning or produced by chemical synthetic techniques or by a combination thereof. The DNA may be triple-stranded, double-stranded or single-stranded. Single-stranded DNA may be the coding strand, also known as the sense strand, or it may be the non-coding strand, also referred to as the anti-sense strand.
The present invention further relates to variants of the herein above described nucleic acid molecules which encode fragments, analogs and derivatives of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof having a deducted S. epidermidis amino acid sequence set forth in the Sequence Listing. A variant of the nucleic acid molecule may be a naturally occurring variant such as a naturally occurring allelic variant, or it may be a variant that is not known to occur naturally. Such non-naturally occurring variants of the nucleic acid molecule may be made by mutagenesis techniques, including those applied to nucleic acid molecules, cells or organisms.
Among variants in this regard are variants that differ from the aforementioned nucleic acid molecules by nucleotide substitutions, deletions or additions. The substitutions, deletions or additions may involve one or more nucleotides. The variants may be altered in coding or non-coding regions or both. Alterations in the coding regions may produce conservative or non-conservative amino acid substitutions, deletions or additions. Preferred are nucleic acid molecules encoding a variant, analog, derivative or fragment, or a variant, analogue or derivative of a fragment, which have a S. epidermidis sequence as set forth in the Sequence Listing, in which several, a few, 5 to 10, 1 to 5, 1 to 3, 2, 1 or no amino acid(s) is substituted, deleted or added, in any combination. Especially preferred among these are silent substitutions, additions and deletions, which do not alter the properties and activities of the S. epidermidis polypeptides set forth in the Sequence Listing. Also especially preferred in this regard are conservative substitutions.
The peptides and fragments according to the present invention also include modified epitopes wherein preferably one or two of the amino acids of a given epitope are modified or replaced according to the rules disclosed in e.g. {Tourdot, S. et al., 2000}, as well as the nucleic acid sequences encoding such modified epitopes.
It is clear that also epitopes derived from the present epitopes by amino acid exchanges improving, conserving or at least not significantly impeding the T cell activating capability of the epitopes are covered by the epitopes according to the present invention. Therefore the present epitopes also cover epitopes, which do not contain the original sequence as derived from S. epidermidis, but trigger the same or preferably an improved T cell response. These epitope are referred to as “heteroclitic”; they need to have a similar or preferably greater affinity to MHC/HLA molecules, and the need the ability to stimulate the T cell receptors (TCR) directed to the original epitope in a similar or preferably stronger manner.
Heteroclitic epitopes can be obtained by rational design i.e. taking into account the contribution of individual residues to binding to MHC/HLA as for instance described by {Rammensee, H. et al., 1999}, combined with a systematic exchange of residues potentially interacting with the TCR and testing the resulting sequences with T cells directed against the original epitope. Such a design is possible for a skilled man in the art without much experimentation.
Another possibility includes the screening of peptide libraries with T cells directed against the original epitope. A preferred way is the positional scanning of synthetic peptide libraries. Such approaches have been described in detail for instance by {Hemmer, B. et al., 1999} and the references given therein.
As an alternative to epitopes represented by the present derived amino acid sequences or heteroclitic epitopes, also substances mimicking these epitopes e.g. “peptidemimetica” or “retro-inverso-peptides” can be applied.
Another aspect of the design of improved epitopes is their formulation or modification with substances increasing their capacity to stimulate T cells. These include T helper cell epitopes, lipids or liposomes or preferred modifications as described in WO 01/78767.
Another way to increase the T cell stimulating capacity of epitopes is their formulation with immune stimulating substances for instance cytokines or chemokines like interleukin-2, -7, -12, -18, class I and II interferons (IFN), especially IFN-gamma, GM-CSF, TNF-alpha, flt3-ligand and others.
As discussed additionally herein regarding nucleic acid molecule assays of the invention, for instance, nucleic acid molecules of the invention as discussed above, may be used as a hybridization probe for RNA, cDNA and genomic DNA to isolate full-length cDNAs and genomic clones encoding polypeptides of the present invention and to isolate cDNA and genomic clones of other genes that have a high sequence similarity to the nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. Such probes generally will comprise at least 15 bases. Preferably, such probes will have at least 20, at least 25 or at least 30 bases, and may have at least 50 bases. Particularly preferred probes will have at least 30 bases, and will have 50 bases or less, such as 30, 35, 40, 45, or 50 bases.
For example, the coding region of a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention may be isolated by screening a relevant library using the known DNA sequence to synthesize an oligonucleotide probe. A labeled oligonucleotide having a sequence complementary to that of a gene of the present invention is then used to screen a library of cDNA, genomic DNA or mRNA to determine to which members of the library the probe hybridizes.
The nucleic acid molecules and polypeptides of the present invention may be employed as reagents and materials for development of treatments of and diagnostics for disease, particularly human disease, as further discussed herein relating to nucleic acid molecule assays, inter alia.
The nucleic acid molecules of the present invention that are oligonucleotides can be used in the processes herein as described, but preferably for PCR, to determine whether or not the S. epidermidis genes identified herein in whole or in part are present and/or transcribed in infected tissue such as blood. It is recognized that such sequences will also have utility in diagnosis of the stage of infection and type of infection the pathogen has attained. For this and other purposes the arrays comprising at least one of the nucleic acids according to the present invention as described herein, may be used.
The nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention may be used for the detection of nucleic acid molecules and organisms or samples containing these nucleic acids. Preferably such detection is for diagnosis, more preferable for the diagnosis of a disease related or linked to the present or abundance of S. epidermidis. 
Eukaryotes (herein also “individual(s)”), particularly mammals, and especially humans, infected with S. epidermidis may be identifiable by detecting any of the nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention detected at the DNA level by a variety of techniques. Preferred nucleic acid molecules candidates for distinguishing a S. epidermidis from other organisms can be obtained.
The different polypeptides described herein can have therapeutic and/or diagnostic utilities. The present application identifies different immunogenic polypeptides, and immunogenic polypeptide regions, characteristic of S. epi. An immunogenic polypeptide region can be present by itself or part of a longer length polypeptide. The polypeptides and polypeptide regions can be used in diagnostic applications to provide an indication as to whether a person is, or has been, infected with S. epi. For example, a polypeptide containing an S. epi immunogenic region can be used to generate S. epi antibodies, which can be used to detect the presence of S. epi in serum; and a polypeptide containing an S. epi immunogenic region can be used to detect the presence of S. epi. antibodies in serum.
The invention provides a process for diagnosing disease, arising from infection with S. epidermidis, comprising determining from a sample isolated or derived from an individual an increased level of expression of a nucleic acid molecule having the sequence of a nucleic acid molecule set forth in the Sequence Listing. Expression of nucleic acid molecules can be measured using any one of the methods well known in the art for the quantitation of nucleic acid molecules, such as, for example, PCR, RT-PCR, Rnase protection, Northern blotting, other hybridisation methods and the arrays described herein.
Isolated as used herein means separated “by the hand of man” from its natural state; i.e., that, if it occurs in nature, it has been changed or removed from its original environment, or both. For example, a naturally occurring nucleic acid molecule or a polypeptide naturally present in a living organism in its natural state is not “isolated,” but the same nucleic acid molecule or polypeptide separated from the coexisting materials of its natural state is “isolated”, as the term is employed herein. As part of or following isolation, such nucleic acid molecules can be joined to other nucleic acid molecules, such as DNAs, for mutagenesis, to form fusion proteins, and for propagation or expression in a host, for instance. The isolated nucleic acid molecules, alone or joined to other nucleic acid molecules such as vectors, can be introduced into host cells, in culture or in whole organisms. Introduced into host cells in culture or in whole organisms, such DNAs still would be isolated, as the term is used herein, because they would not be in their naturally occurring form or environment. Similarly, the nucleic acid molecules and polypeptides may occur in a composition, such as a media formulations, solutions for introduction of nucleic acid molecules or polypeptides, for example, into cells, compositions or solutions for chemical or enzymatic reactions, for instance, which are not naturally occurring compositions, and, therein remain isolated nucleic acid molecules or polypeptides within the meaning of that term as it is employed herein.
The nucleic acids according to the present invention may be chemically synthesized. Alternatively, the nucleic acids can be isolated from S. epidermidis by methods known to the one skilled in the art.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a comprehensive set of novel hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof are provided by using the herein described antigen identification method. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen comprising an amino acid sequence being encoded by any one of the nucleic acids molecules herein described and fragments thereof are provided. In another preferred embodiment of the invention a novel set of hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens which comprises amino acid sequences selected from a group consisting of the polypeptide sequences as represented in Seq ID No 32, 35, 37-40, 42-44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 56-57, 59-62 and fragments thereof are provided. In a further preferred embodiment of the invention hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens, which comprise amino acid sequences selected from a group consisting of the polypeptide sequences as represented in Seq ID No 33-34, 36, 41, 45, 47, 49, 53-55, 58 and fragments thereof are provided. In a still preferred embodiment of the invention hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens which comprise amino acid sequences selected from a group consisting of the polypeptide sequences as represented in Seq ID No 51 and fragments thereof are provided.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof as provided in the invention include any polypeptide set forth in the Sequence Listing as well as polypeptides which have at least 70% identity to a polypeptide set forth in the Sequence Listing, preferably at least 80% or 85% identity to a polypeptide set forth in the Sequence Listing, and more preferably at least 90% similarity (more preferably at least 90% identity) to a polypeptide set forth in the Sequence Listing and still more preferably at least 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99% or 99.5% similarity (still more preferably at least 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%, or 99.5% identity) to a polypeptide set forth in the Sequence Listing and also include portions of such polypeptides with such portion of the polypeptide generally containing at least 4 amino acids and more preferably at least 8, still more preferably at least 30, still more preferably at least 50 amino acids, such as 4, 8, 10, 20, 30, 35, 40, 45 or 50 amino acids.
The invention also relates to fragments, analogs, and derivatives of these hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof. The terms “fragment”, “derivative” and “analog” when referring to an antigen whose amino acid sequence is set forth in the Sequence Listing, means a polypeptide which retains essentially the same or a similar biological function or activity as such hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragment thereof.
The fragment, derivative or analog of a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragment thereof may be 1) one in which one or more of the amino acid residues are substituted with a conserved or non-conserved amino acid residue (preferably a conserved amino acid residue) and such substituted amino acid residue may or may not be one encoded by the genetic code, or 2) one in which one or more of the amino acid residues includes a substituent group, or 3) one in which the mature hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof is fused with another compound, such as a compound to increase the half-life of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragment thereof (for example, polyethylene glycol), or 4) one in which the additional amino acids are fused to the mature hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof, such as a leader or secretory sequence or a sequence which is employed for purification of the mature hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof or a proprotein sequence. Such fragments, derivatives and analogs are deemed to be within the scope of those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.
Among the particularly preferred embodiments of the invention in this regard are the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens set forth in the Sequence Listing, variants, analogs, derivatives and fragments thereof, and variants, analogs and derivatives of fragments. Additionally, fusion polypeptides comprising such hyperimmune serum reactive antigens, variants, analogs, derivatives and fragments thereof, and variants, analogs and derivatives of the fragments are also encompassed by the present invention. Such fusion polypeptides and proteins, as well as nucleic acid molecules encoding them, can readily be made using standard techniques, including standard recombinant techniques for producing and expression of a recombinant polynucleic acid encoding a fusion protein.
Among preferred variants are those that vary from a reference by conservative amino acid substitutions. Such substitutions are those that substitute a given amino acid in a polypeptide by another amino acid of like characteristics. Typically seen as conservative substitutions are the replacements, one for another, among the aliphatic amino acids Ala, Val, Leu and Ile; interchange of the hydroxyl residues Ser and Thr, exchange of the acidic residues Asp and Glu, substitution between the amide residues Asn and Gln, exchange of the basic residues Lys and Arg and replacements among the aromatic residues Phe and Tyr.
Further particularly preferred in this regard are variants, analogs, derivatives and fragments, and variants, analogs and derivatives of the fragments, having the amino acid sequence of any polypeptide set forth in the Sequence Listing, in which several, a few, 5 to 10, 1 to 5, 1 to 3, 2, 1 or no amino acid residues are substituted, deleted or added, in any combination. Especially preferred among these are silent substitutions, additions and deletions, which do not alter the properties and activities of the polypeptide of the present invention. Also especially preferred in this regard are conservative substitutions. Most highly preferred are polypeptides having an amino acid sequence set forth in the Sequence Listing without substitutions.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention are preferably provided in an isolated form, and preferably are purified to homogeneity.
Also among preferred embodiments of the present invention are polypeptides comprising fragments of the polypeptides having the amino acid sequence set forth in the Sequence Listing, and fragments of variants and derivatives of the polypeptides set forth in the Sequence Listing.
In this regard a fragment is a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence that entirely is the same as part but not all of the amino acid sequence of the afore mentioned hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragment thereof, and variants or derivative, analogs, fragments thereof. Such fragments may be “free-standing”, i.e., not part of or fused to other amino acids or polypeptides, or they may be comprised within a larger polypeptide of which they form a part or region. Also preferred in this aspect of the invention are fragments characterised by structural or functional attributes of the polypeptide of the present invention, i.e. fragments that comprise alpha-helix and alpha-helix forming regions, beta-sheet and beta-sheet forming regions, turn and turn-forming regions, coil and coil-forming regions, hydrophilic regions, hydrophobic regions, alpha amphipathic regions, beta-amphipathic regions, flexible regions, surface-forming regions, substrate binding regions, and high antigenic index regions of the polypeptide of the present invention, and combinations of such fragments. Preferred regions are those that mediate activities of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention. Most highly preferred in this regard are fragments that have a chemical, biological or other activity of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof of the present invention, including those with a similar activity or an improved activity, or with a decreased undesirable activity. Particularly preferred are fragments comprising receptors or domains of enzymes that confer a function essential for viability of S. epidermidis or the ability to cause disease in humans. Further preferred polypeptide fragments are those that comprise or contain antigenic or immunogenic determinants in an animal, especially in a human.
An antigenic fragment is defined as a fragment of the identified antigen, which is for itself antigenic or may be made antigenic when provided as a hapten. Therefore, also antigens or antigenic fragments showing one or (for longer fragments) only a few amino acid exchanges are enabled with the present invention, provided that the antigenic capacities of such fragments with amino acid exchanges are not severely deteriorated on the exchange(s), i.e., suited for eliciting an appropriate immune response in an individual vaccinated with this antigen and identified by individual antibody preparations from individual sera.
Preferred examples of such fragments of a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen are selected from the group consisting of peptides comprising amino acid sequences of column “predicted immunogenic aa”, and “Location of identified immunogenic region” of Table 1; the serum reactive epitopes of Table 1, especially peptides comprising amino acid 6-28, 54-59, 135-147, 193-205, 274-279, 284-291, 298-308, 342-347, 360-366, 380-386, 408-425, 437-446, 457-464, 467-477, 504-510, 517-530, 535-543, 547-553, 562-569, 573-579, 592-600, 602-613, 626-631, 638-668 and 396-449 of Seq ID No 32; 5-24, 101-108, 111-117, 128-142, 170-184, 205-211, 252-267, 308-316, 329-337, 345-353, 360-371, 375-389, 393-399, 413-419, 429-439, 446-456, 471-485, 495-507, 541-556, 582-588, 592-602, 607-617, 622-628, 630-640 and 8-21 of Seq ID No 33; 10-20, 23-33, 40-45, 59-65, 72-107, 113-119, 127-136, 151-161 and 33-59 of Seq ID No 34; 4-16, 28-34, 39-61, 66-79, 100-113, 120-127, 130-137, 142-148, 150-157, 192-201, 203-210, 228-239, 245-250, 256-266, 268-278, 288-294, 312-322, 336-344, 346-358, 388-396, 399-413, 425-430, 445-461, 464-470, 476-482, 486-492, 503-511, 520-527, 531-541, 551-558, 566-572, 609-625, 635-642, 650-656, 683-689, 691-705, 734-741, 750-767, 782-789, 802-808, 812-818, 837-844, 878-885, 907-917, 930-936 and 913-933 of Seq ID No 35; 5-12, 20-27, 46-78, 85-92, 104-112, 121-132, 150-167, 179-185, 200-213, 221-227, 240-264, 271-279, 282-290, 311-317 and 177-206 of Seq ID No 36; 18-24, 31-40, 45-51, 89-97, 100-123, 127-132, 139-153, 164-170, 184-194, 200-205, 215-238, 244-255, 257-270, 272-280, 289-302, 312-318, 338-348, 356-367 and 132-152 of Seq ID No 37; 7-16, 39-45, 73-83, 90-98, 118-124, 130-136, 194-204, 269-280, 320-327, 373-381, 389-397, 403-408, 424-430, 436-441, 463-476, 487-499, 507-514, 527-534, 540-550, 571-577, 593-599, 620-629, 641-647, 650-664, 697-703, 708-717, 729-742, 773-790, 794-805, 821-828, 830-837, 839-851, 858-908, 910-917, 938-947, 965-980, 1025-1033, 1050-1056, 1073-1081, 1084-1098, 1106-1120, 1132-1140, 1164-1170, 1185-1194, 1201-1208, 1215-1224, 1226-1234, 1267-1279, 1325-1331, 1356-1364, 1394-1411, 1426-1439, 1445-1461, 1498-1504, 1556-1561, 1564-1573, 1613-1639, 1648-1655, 1694-1714, 1748-1755, 1778-1785, 1808-1813, 1821-1827, 1829-1837, 1846-1852, 1859-1865, 1874-1883, 1895-1900, 1908-1913, 1931-1937, 1964-1981, 1995-2005, 2020-2033, 2040-2047, 2103-2109, 2118-2127, 2138-2144, 2166-2175, 2180-2187, 2220-2225, 2237-2242, 2247-2253, 2273-2281, 2286-2306, 2314-2320, 2323-2345, 2350-2355, 2371-2384, 2415-2424, 2426-2431, 2452-2472, 2584-2589, 2610-2621, 2638-2655, 2664-2670, 2681-2690, 2692-2714, 2724-2730 and 687-730 of Seq ID No 38; 10-40, 53-59, 79-85, 98-104, 117-122, 130-136, 144-158, 169-175, 180-185, 203-223, 232-237, 243-254, 295-301 and 254-292 of Seq ID No 39; 28-50, 67-85, 93-115, 120-134, 144-179, 240-249, 328-340, 354-360, 368-400, 402-417, 419-427, 429-445, 447-455, 463-468, 472-480, 485-500, 502-510, 512-534, 537-546, 553-558, 582-594, 619-637, 645-654, 690-709, 735-745, 749-756, 786-792, 275-316 and 378-401 of Seq ID No 40; 5-16, 21-30, 33-40, 52-74, 101-108, 116-122, 164-182, 185-219, 256-261, 273-279, 285-291, 297-304, 312-328, 331-338, 355-362, 364-371, 373-401, 411-423 and 191-208 of Seq ID No 41; 34-55, 67-74, 85-93, 105-115, 138-152, 161-171, 182-189, 197-205, 213-219, 232-239, 241-248, 250-263, 272-277, 288-299 and 216-231 of Seq ID No 42; 21-27, 32-37, 43-51, 67-74, 82-92, 94-100, 106-112, 140-149, 153-159, 164-182, 193-215, 222-227, 260-267, 308-322, 330-340, 378-387, 396-403, 417-432, 435-441, 448-465, 476-482, 488-498, 500-510 and 214-280 of Seq ID No 43; 4-21, 29-52, 80-87, 104-123, 126-133, 141-157, 182-189, 194-202, 214-220, 227-235, 242-252 and 33-108 of Seq ID No 44; 12-18, 20-27, 29-59, 64-72, 84-90, 96-103, 109-121, 125-155, 164-177, 179-186, 188-201, 216-227, 235-253, 259-274, 276-294, 296-310, 322-339, 341-348, 369-379, 398-403, 409-421 and 76-96 of Seq ID No 45; 4-15, 24-41, 71-80, 104-111, 113-119, 123-130, 139-149, 168-178, 187-200 and 4-45 of Seq ID No 46; 13-19, 32-37, 44-56 and 1-14 of Seq ID No 47; 6-11, 16-35, 75-81, 95-100, 126-139, 206-214, 225-233, 241-259, 268-276, 319-325, 339-360, 371-401, 435-441, 452-459, 462-472, 491-503, 505-516, 549-556, 567-580, 590-595, 612-622, 624-630, 642-648, 656-662, 687-693, 698-704, 706-712, 736-750, 768-777, 784-789, 812-818, 847-858, 894-900, 922-931, 938-949, 967-984, 986-992, 1027-1032, 1041-1054, 1082-1088, 1091-1097, 1119-1124, 1234-1240, 1250-1258, 1274-1289, 1299-1305, 1392-1398, 1400-1405, 1429-1442, 1460-1474, 1505-1514, 1531-1537, 1540-1552, 1558-1571, 1582-1587, 1616-1623, 1659-1666, 1671-1677, 1680-1686, 1698-1704, 1706-1712, 1768-1774, 1783-1797, 1814-1819, 1849-1855, 1870-1876, 1890-1897, 1947-1953, 1972-1980, 1999-2013, 2044-2051, 2068-2084, 2093-2099, 2122-2131, 2142-2147, 2156-2163, 2170-2179, 2214-2220, 2235-2245, 2271-2281, 2287-2293, 2308-2317, 2352-2362, 2373-2378, 2387-2407, 2442-2448, 2458-2474, 2507-2516, 2531-2537, 2540-2551, 2555-2561, 2586-2599, 2617-2627, 2644-2649, 2661-2675, 2685-2692, 2695-2707, 2733-2739, 2741-2747, 2774-2783, 2788-2795, 2860-2870, 2891-2903, 2938-2947, 2973-2980, 2993-2999, 3004-3030, 3046-3059, 3066-3077, 3082-3088, 3120-3132, 3144-3149, 3153-3169, 3200-3212, 3232-3256, 3276-3290, 3308-3322, 3330-3338, 3353-3360, 3363-3371, 3390-3408, 3431-3447, 3454-3484, 3503-3515, 3524-3541, 3543-3550, 3560-3567, 3586-3599, 3616-3621, 3642-3647, 3663-3679, 213-276, 579-621 and 1516-1559 of Seq ID No 48; 19-41, 43-49, 55-62, 67-74, 114-121, 130-140, 188-197, 208-217, 226-232, 265-287, 292-299, 301-319, 372-394, 400-410, 421-427 and 12-56 of Seq ID No 49; 6-12, 44-51, 53-60, 67-88, 91-100, 104-123, 137-142, 148-158, 161-168, 175-201, 204-210, 222-231, 239-253, 258-264, 272-282 and 60-138 of Seq ID No 50; 4-63, 69-104, 110-121, 124-131, 134-152, 161-187, 204-221, 223-237, 239-296, 298-310, 331-365, 380-405, 423-451, 470-552, 554-562, 574-581, 592-649, 651-658, 661-671, 673-707, 713-734, 741-748, 758-765, 773-790 and 509-528 of Seq ID No 51; 89-94, 102-115, 123-129, 181-188, 200-206, 211-235, 239-249, 267-281, 295-310, 316-321, 331-341, 344-359, 365-386, 409-422, 443-453, 495-506, 514-521, 539-547, 553-560, 563-570, 586-596, 621-626, 633-638, 651-657, 666-683, 697-705, 731-739, 761-768, 865-883 and 213-265 of Seq ID No 52; 5-20, 24-34, 37-43, 92-102, 134-139, 156-162, 184-191, 193-205, 207-213, 225-231, 241-247, 259-267, 269-286, 337-350, 365-372, 378-386, 399-413, 415-421, 447-457, 467-481 and 145-183 of Seq ID No 53; 12-19, 29-41, 43-57, 80-98, 106-141, 143-156, 172-183, 185-210, 214-220, 226-234, 278-287 and 237-287 of Seq ID No 54; 5-12, 32-48, 50-72, 75-81, 88-94 and 16-40 of Seq ID No 55; 4-21, 29-42, 48-62, 65-80, 95-101, 103-118, 122-130, 134-140, 143-152, 155-165, 182-192, 198-208, 232-247, 260-268, 318-348, 364-369, 380-391, 403-411, 413-424 and 208-230 of Seq ID No 56; 4-18, 65-75, 82-92, 123-140, 144-159, 166-172, 188-194 and 174-195 of Seq ID No 57; 7-20, 58-71, 94-101, 110-119, 199-209, 231-242, 247-254, 267-277, 282-290, 297-306, 313-319, 333-342, 344-369, 390-402, 414-431, 436-448, 462-471 and 310-350 of Seq ID No 58; 4-25, 37-44, 53-59, 72-78, 86-99, 119-128, 197-203, 209-218, 220-226, 233-244, 246-254, 264-271, 277-289, 407-430, 437-445, 464-472, 482-488, 503-509 and 308-331 of Seq ID No 59; 4-12, 14-43, 52-58 and 43-58 of Seq ID No 60; 4-14, 21-29, 35-49 and 38-50 of Seq ID No 61; 4-19, 31-37, 58-72, 94-108 and 1-72 of Seq ID No 62, and fragments comprising at least 6, preferably more than 8, especially more than 10 aa of said sequences. All these fragments individually and each independently form a preferred selected aspect of the present invention.
All linear hyperimmune serum reactive fragments of a particular antigen may be identified by analysing the entire sequence of the protein antigen by a set of peptides overlapping by 1 amino acid with a length of at least 10 amino acids. Subsequently, non-linear epitopes can be identified by analysis of the protein antigen with hyperimmune sera using the expressed full-length protein or domain polypeptides thereof. Assuming that a distinct domain of a protein is sufficient to form the 3D structure independent from the native protein, the analysis of the respective recombinant or synthetically produced domain polypeptide with hyperimmune serum would allow the identification of conformational epitopes within the individual domains of multi-domain proteins. For those antigens where a domain possesses linear as well as conformational epitopes, competition experiments with peptides corresponding to the linear epitopes may be used to confirm the presence of conformational epitopes.
It will be appreciated that the invention also relates to, among others, nucleic acid molecules encoding the aforementioned fragments, nucleic acid molecules that hybridise to nucleic acid molecules encoding the fragments, particularly those that hybridise under stringent conditions, and nucleic acid molecules, such as PCR primers, for amplifying nucleic acid molecules that encode the fragments. In these regards, preferred nucleic acid molecules are those that correspond to the preferred fragments, as discussed above.
The present invention also relates to vectors, which comprise a nucleic acid molecule or nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, host cells which are genetically engineered with vectors of the invention and the production of hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof by recombinant techniques.
A great variety of expression vectors can be used to express a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof according to the present invention. Generally, any vector suitable to maintain, propagate or express nucleic acids to express a polypeptide in a host may be used for expression in this regard. In accordance with this aspect of the invention the vector may be, for example, a plasmid vector, a single or double-stranded phage vector, a single or double-stranded RNA or DNA viral vector. Starting plasmids disclosed herein are either commercially available, publicly available, or can be constructed from available plasmids by routine application of well-known, published procedures. Preferred among vectors, in certain respects, are those for expression of nucleic acid molecules and hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof of the present invention. Nucleic acid constructs in host cells can be used in a conventional manner to produce the gene product encoded by the recombinant sequence. Alternatively, the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the invention can be synthetically produced by conventional peptide synthesizers. Mature proteins can be expressed in mammalian cells, yeast, bacteria, or other cells under the control of appropriate promoters. Cell-free translation systems can also be employed to produce such proteins using RNAs derived from the DNA construct of the present invention.
Host cells can be genetically engineered to incorporate nucleic acid molecules and express nucleic acid molecules of the present invention. Representative examples of appropriate hosts include bacterial cells, such as staphylococci, streptococci, E. coli, Streptomyces and Bacillus subtilis cells; fungal cells, such as yeast cells and Aspergillus cells; insect cells such as Drosophila S2 and Spodoptera Sf9 cells; animal cells such as CHO, COS, Hela, C127, 3T3, BHK, 293 and Bowes melanoma cells; and plant cells.
The invention also provides a process for producing a S. epidermidis hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and a fragment thereof comprising expressing from the host cell a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or fragment thereof encoded by the nucleic acid molecules provided by the present invention. The invention further provides a process for producing a cell, which expresses a S. epidermidis hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or a fragment thereof comprising transforming or transfecting a suitable host cell with the vector according to the present invention such that the transformed or transfected cell expresses the polypeptide encoded by the nucleic acid contained in the vector.
The polypeptide may be expressed in a modified form, such as a fusion protein, and may include not only secretion signals but also additional heterologous functional regions. Thus, for instance, a region of additional amino acids, particularly charged amino acids, may be added to the N- or C-terminus of the polypeptide to improve stability and persistence in the host cell, during purification or during subsequent handling and storage. Also, regions may be added to the polypeptide to facilitate purification. Such regions may be removed prior to final preparation of the polypeptide. The addition of peptide moieties to polypeptides to engender secretion or excretion, to improve stability or to facilitate purification, among others, are familiar and routine techniques in the art. A preferred fusion protein comprises a heterologous region from immunoglobulin that is useful to solubilize or purify polypeptides. For example, EP-A-0 42-3, 5, 10, 14, 16, 18, 22-24, 27 533 (Canadian counterpart 2045869) discloses fusion proteins comprising various portions of constant region of immunoglobin molecules together with another protein or part thereof. In drug discovery, for example, proteins have been fused with antibody Fc portions for the purpose of high-throughout screening assays to identify antagonists. See for example, {Bennett, D. et al., 1995} and {Johanson, K. et al., 1995}.
The S. epidermidis hyperimmune serum reactive antigen or a fragment thereof can be recovered and purified from recombinant cell cultures by well-known methods including ammonium sulfate or ethanol precipitation, acid extraction, anion or cation exchange chromatography, phosphocellulose chromatography, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, hydroxylapatite chromatography and lectin chromatography.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention can be produced by chemical synthesis as well as by biotechnological means. The latter comprise the transfection or transformation of a host cell with a vector containing a nucleic acid according to the present invention and the cultivation of the transfected or transformed host cell under conditions, which are known to the ones skilled in the art. The production method may also comprise a purification step in order to purify or isolate the polypeptide to be manufactured. In a preferred embodiment the vector is a vector according to the present invention.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention may be used for the detection of the organism or organisms in a sample containing these organisms or polypeptides derived thereof. Preferably such detection is for diagnosis, more preferable for the diagnosis of a disease, most preferably for the diagnosis of a diseases related or linked to the presence or abundance of Gram-positive bacteria, especially bacteria selected from the group comprising staphylococci, streptococci and lactococci. More preferably, the microorganisms are selected from the group comprising Staphylococcus aureus and Staphylococcus saprophyticus, especially the microorganism is Staphylococcus epidermidis. 
The present invention also relates to diagnostic assays such as quantitative and diagnostic assays for detecting levels of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention in cells and tissues, including determination of normal and abnormal levels. Thus, for instance, a diagnostic assay in accordance with the invention for detecting overexpression of the polypeptide compared to normal control tissue samples may be used to detect the presence of an infection, for example, and to identify the infecting organism. Assay techniques that can be used to determine levels of a polypeptide, in a sample derived from a host are well known to those of skill in the art. Such assay methods include radioimmunoassays, competitive-binding assays, Western Blot analysis and ELISA assays. Among these, ELISAs frequently are preferred. An ELISA assay initially comprises preparing an antibody specific to the polypeptide, preferably a monoclonal antibody. In addition, a reporter antibody generally is prepared which binds to the monoclonal antibody. The reporter antibody is attached to a detectable reagent such as radioactive, fluorescent or enzymatic reagent, such as horseradish peroxidase enzyme.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention may also be used for the purpose of or in connection with an array. More particularly, at least one of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention may be immobilized on a support. Said support typically comprises a variety of hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof whereby the variety may be created by using one or several of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention and/or hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof being different. The characterizing feature of such array as well as of any array in general is the fact that at a distinct or predefined region or position on said support or a surface thereof, a distinct polypeptide is immobilized. Because of this any activity at a distinct position or region of an array can be correlated with a specific polypeptide. The number of different hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof immobilized on a support may range from as little as 10 to several 1000 different hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof. The density of hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof per cm2 is in a preferred embodiment as little as 10 peptides/polypeptides per cm2 to at least 400 different peptides/polypeptides per cm2 and more particularly at least 1000 different hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof per cm2.
The manufacture of such arrays is known to the one skilled in the art and, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,309. The array preferably comprises a planar, porous or non-porous solid support having at least a first surface. The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof as disclosed herein, are immobilized on said surface. Preferred support materials are, among others, glass or cellulose. It is also within the present invention that the array is used for any of the diagnostic applications described herein. Apart from the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention also the nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention may be used for the generation of an array as described above. This applies as well to an array made of antibodies, preferably monoclonal antibodies as, among others, described herein.
In a further aspect the present invention relates to an antibody directed to any of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof, derivatives or fragments thereof according to the present invention. The present invention includes, for example, monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies, chimeric, single chain, and humanized antibodies, as well as Fab fragments, or the product of a Fab expression library. It is within the present invention that the antibody may be chimeric, i. e. that different parts thereof stem from different species or at least the respective sequences are taken from different species.
Antibodies generated against the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof corresponding to a sequence of the present invention can be obtained by direct injection of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof into an animal or by administering the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof to an animal, preferably a non-human. The antibody so obtained will then bind the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof itself. In this manner, even a sequence encoding only a fragment of a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof can be used to generate antibodies binding the whole native hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof. Such antibodies can then be used to isolate the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof from tissue expressing those hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof.
For preparation of monoclonal antibodies, any technique known in the art, which provides antibodies produced by continuous cell line cultures can be used. (as described originally in {Kohler, G. et al., 1975}.
Techniques described for the production of single chain antibodies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,778) can be adapted to produce single chain antibodies to immunogenic hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to this invention. Also, transgenic mice, or other organisms such as other mammals, may be used to express humanized antibodies to immunogenic hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to this invention.
Alternatively, phage display technology or ribosomal display could be utilized to select antibody genes with binding activities towards the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof either from repertoires of PCR amplified v-genes of lymphocytes from humans screened for possessing respective target antigens or from naive libraries {McCafferty, J. et al., 1990}; {Marks, J. et al., 1992}. The affinity of these antibodies can also be improved by chain shuffling {Clackson, T. et al., 1991}.
If two antigen binding domains are present, each domain may be directed against a different epitope—termed ‘bispecific’ antibodies.
The above-described antibodies may be employed to isolate or to identify clones expressing the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof or purify the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention by attachment of the antibody to a solid support for isolation and/or purification by affinity chromatography.
Thus, among others, antibodies against the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention may be employed to inhibit and/or treat infections, particularly bacterial infections and especially infections arising from S. epidermidis. 
Hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof include antigenically, epitopically or immunologically equivalent derivatives, which form a particular aspect of this invention. The term “antigenically equivalent derivative” as used herein encompasses a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof or its equivalent which will be specifically recognized by certain antibodies which, when raised to the protein or hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof according to the present invention, interfere with the interaction between pathogen and mammalian host. The term “immunologically equivalent derivative” as used herein encompasses a peptide or its equivalent which when used in a suitable formulation to raise antibodies in a vertebrate, the antibodies act to interfere with the interaction between pathogen and mammalian host.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof, such as an antigenically or immunologically equivalent derivative or a fusion protein thereof can be used as an antigen to immunize a mouse or other animal such as a rat or chicken. The fusion protein may provide stability to the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof. The antigen may be associated, for example by conjugation, with an immunogenic carrier protein, for example bovine serum albumin (BSA) or keyhole limpet haemocyanin (KLH). Alternatively, an antigenic peptide comprising multiple copies of the protein or hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof, or an antigenically or immunologically equivalent hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof, may be sufficiently antigenic to improve immunogenicity so as to obviate the use of a carrier.
Preferably the antibody or derivative thereof is modified to make it less immunogenic in the individual. For example, if the individual is human the antibody may most preferably be “humanized”, wherein the complimentarity determining region(s) of the hybridoma-derived antibody has been transplanted into a human monoclonal antibody, for example as described in {Jones, P. et al., 1986} or {Tempest, P. et al., 1991}.
The use of a polynucleotide of the invention in genetic immunization will preferably employ a suitable delivery method such as direct injection of plasmid DNA into muscle, delivery of DNA complexed with specific protein carriers, coprecipitation of DNA with calcium phosphate, encapsulation of DNA in various forms of liposomes, particle bombardment {Tang, D. et al., 1992}, {Eisenbraun, M. et al., 1993} and in vivo infection using cloned retroviral vectors {Seeger, C. et al., 1984}.
In a further aspect the present invention relates to a peptide binding to any of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention, and a method for the manufacture of such peptides whereby the method is characterized by the use of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention and the basic steps are known to the one skilled in the art.
Such peptides may be generated by using methods according to the state of the art such as phage display or ribosome display. In case of phage display, basically a library of peptides is generated, in form of phages, and this kind of library is contacted with the target molecule, in the present case a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof according to the present invention. Those peptides binding to the target molecule are subsequently removed, preferably as a complex with the target molecule, from the respective reaction. It is known to the one skilled in the art that the binding characteristics, at least to a certain extent, depend on the particularly realized experimental set-up such as the salt concentration and the like. After separating those peptides binding to the target molecule with a higher affinity or a bigger force, from the non-binding members of the library, and optionally also after removal of the target molecule from the complex of target molecule and peptide, the respective peptide(s) may subsequently be characterised. Prior to the characterisation optionally an amplification step is realized such as, e. g. by propagating the peptide encoding phages. The characterisation preferably comprises the sequencing of the target binding peptides. Basically, the peptides are not limited in their lengths, however, peptides having a length from about 8 to 20 amino acids are preferably obtained in the respective methods. The size of the libraries may be about 102 to 1018, preferably 108 to 1015 different peptides, however, is not limited thereto.
A particular form of target binding hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof are the so-called “anticalines” which are, among others, described in German patent application DE 197 42 706.
In a further aspect the present invention relates to functional nucleic acids interacting with any of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention, and a method for the manufacture of such functional nucleic acids whereby the method is characterized by the use of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention and the basic steps are known to the one skilled in the art. The functional nucleic acids are preferably aptamers and spiegelmers.
Aptamers are D-nucleic acids, which are either single stranded or double stranded and which specifically interact with a target molecule. The manufacture or selection of aptamers is, e. g., described in European patent EP 0 533 838. Basically the following steps are realized. First, a mixture of nucleic acids, i. e. potential aptamers, is provided whereby each nucleic acid typically comprises a segment of several, preferably at least eight subsequent randomised nucleotides. This mixture is subsequently contacted with the target molecule whereby the nucleic acid(s) bind to the target molecule, such as based on an increased affinity towards the target or with a bigger force thereto, compared to the candidate mixture. The binding nucleic acid(s) are/is subsequently separated from the remainder of the mixture. Optionally, the thus obtained nucleic acid(s) is amplified using, e.g. polymerase chain reaction. These steps may be repeated several times giving at the end a mixture having an increased ratio of nucleic acids specifically binding to the target from which the final binding nucleic acid is then optionally selected. These specifically binding nucleic acid(s) are referred to as aptamers. It is obvious that at any stage of the method for the generation or identification of the aptamers samples of the mixture of individual nucleic acids may be taken to determine the sequence thereof using standard techniques. It is within the present invention that the aptamers may be stabilized such as, e. g., by introducing defined chemical groups which are known to the one skilled in the art of generating aptamers. Such modification may for example reside in the introduction of an amino group at the 2′-position of the sugar moiety of the nucleotides. Aptamers are currently used as therapeutical agents. However, it is also within the present invention that the thus selected or generated aptamers may be used for target validation and/or as lead substance for the development of medicaments, preferably of medicaments based on small molecules. This is actually done by a competition assay whereby the specific interaction between the target molecule and the aptamer is inhibited by a candidate drug whereby upon replacement of the aptamer from the complex of target and aptamer it may be assumed that the respective drug candidate allows a specific inhibition of the interaction between target and aptamer, and if the interaction is specific, said candidate drug will, at least in principle, be suitable to block the target and thus decrease its biological availability or activity in a respective system comprising such target. The thus obtained small molecule may then be subject to further derivatisation and modification to optimise its physical, chemical, biological and/or medical characteristics such as toxicity, specificity, biodegradability and bioavailability.
Spiegelmers and their generation or manufacture is based on a similar principle. The manufacture of spiegelmers is described in international patent application WO 98/08856. Spiegelmers are L-nucleic acids, which means that they are composed of L-nucleotides rather than D-nucleotides as aptamers are. Spiegelmers are characterized by the fact that they have a very high stability in biological systems and, comparable to aptamers, specifically interact with the target molecule against which they are directed. In the process of generating spiegelmers, a heterogeonous population of D-nucleic acids is created and this population is contacted with the optical antipode of the target molecule, in the present case for example with the D-enantiomer of the naturally occurring L-enantiomer of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention. Subsequently, those D-nucleic acids are separated which do not interact with the optical antipode of the target molecule. But those D-nucleic acids interacting with the optical antipode of the target molecule are separated, optionally identified and/or sequenced and subsequently the corresponding L-nucleic acids are synthesized based on the nucleic acid sequence information obtained from the D-nucleic acids. These L-nucleic acids, which are identical in terms of sequence with the aforementioned D-nucleic acids interacting with the optical antipode of the target molecule, will specifically interact with the naturally occurring target molecule rather than with the optical antipode thereof. Similar to the method for the generation of aptamers it is also possible to repeat the various steps several times and thus to enrich those nucleic acids specifically interacting with the optical antipode of the target molecule.
In a further aspect the present invention relates to functional nucleic acids interacting with any of the nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention, and a method for the manufacture of such functional nucleic acids whereby the method is characterized by the use of the nucleic acid molecules and their respective sequences according to the present invention and the basic steps are known to the one skilled in the art. The functional nucleic acids are preferably ribozymes, antisense oligonucleotides and siRNA.
Ribozymes are catalytically active nucleic acids, which preferably consist of RNA, which basically comprises two moieties. The first moiety shows a catalytic activity whereas the second moiety is responsible for the specific interaction with the target nucleic acid, in the present case the nucleic acid coding for the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention. Upon interaction between the target nucleic acid and the second moiety of the ribozyme, typically by hybridisation and Watson-Crick base pairing of essentially complementary stretches of bases on the two hybridising strands, the catalytically active moiety may become active which means that it catalyses, either intramolecularly or intermolecularly, the target nucleic acid in case the catalytic activity of the ribozyme is a phosphodiesterase activity. Subsequently, there may be a further degradation of the target nucleic acid, which in the end results in the degradation of the target nucleic acid as well as the protein derived from the said target nucleic acid. Ribozymes, their use and design principles are known to the one skilled in the art, and, for example described in {Doherty, E. et al., 2001} and {Lewin, A. et al., 2001}.
The activity and design of antisense oligonucleotides for the manufacture of a medicament and as a diagnostic agent, respectively, is based on a similar mode of action. Basically, antisense oligonucleotides hybridise based on base complementarity, with a target RNA, preferably with a mRNA, thereby activating RNase H. RNase H is activated by both phosphodiester and phosphorothioate-coupled DNA. Phosphodiester-coupled DNA, however, is rapidly degraded by cellular nucleases with the exception of phosphorothioate-coupled DNA. These resistant, non-naturally occurring DNA derivatives do not inhibit RNase H upon hybridisation with RNA. In other words, antisense polynucleotides are only effective as DNA RNA hybride complexes. Examples for this kind of antisense oligonucleotides are described, among others, in US-patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,902 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,912. In other words, based on the nucleic acid sequence of the target molecule which in the present case are the nucleic acid molecules for the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention, either from the target protein from which a respective nucleic acid sequence may in principle be deduced, or by knowing the nucleic acid sequence as such, particularly the mRNA, suitable antisense oligonucleotides may be designed base on the principle of base complementarity.
Particularly preferred are antisense-oligonucleotides, which have a short stretch of phosphorothioate DNA (3 to 9 bases). A minimum of 3 DNA bases is required for activation of bacterial RNase H and a minimum of 5 bases is required for mammalian RNase H activation. In these chimeric oligonucleotides there is a central region that forms a substrate for RNase H that is flanked by hybridising “arms” comprised of modified nucleotides that do not form substrates for RNase H. The hybridising arms of the chimeric oligonucleotides may be modified such as by 2′-O-methyl or 2′-fluoro. Alternative approaches used methylphosphonate or phosphoramidate linkages in said arms. Further embodiments of the antisense oligonucleotide useful in the practice of the present invention are P-methoxyoligonucleotides, partial P-methoxyoligodeoxyribonucleotides or P-methoxyoligonucleotides.
Of particular relevance and usefulness for the present invention are those antisense oligonucleotides as more particularly described in the above two mentioned US patents. These oligonucleotides contain no naturally occurring 5′□3′-linked nucleotides. Rather the oligonucleotides have two types of nucleotides: 2′-deoxyphosphorothioate, which activate RNase H, and 2′-modified nucleotides, which do not. The linkages between the 2′-modified nucleotides can be phosphodiesters, phosphorothioate or P-ethoxyphosphodiester. Activation of RNase H is accomplished by a contiguous RNase H-activating region, which contains between 3 and 5 2′-deoxyphosphorothioate nucleotides to activate bacterial RNase H and between 5 and 10 2′-deoxyphosphorothioate nucleotides to activate eukaryotic and, particularly, mammalian RNase H. Protection from degradation is accomplished by making the 5′ and 3′ terminal bases highly nuclease resistant and, optionally, by placing a 3′ terminal blocking group.
More particularly, the antisense oligonucleotide comprises a 5′ terminus and a 3′ terminus; and from position 11 to 59 5′□3′-linked nucleotides independently selected from the group consisting of 2′-modified phosphodiester nucleotides and 2′-modified P-alkyloxyphosphotriester nucleotides; and wherein the 5′-terminal nucleoside is attached to an RNase H-activating region of between three and ten contiguous phosphorothioate-linked deoxyribonucleotides, and wherein the 3′-terminus of said oligonucleotide is selected from the group consisting of an inverted deoxyribonucleotide, a contiguous stretch of one to three phosphorothioate 2′-modified ribonucleotides, a biotin group and a P-alkyloxyphosphotriester nucleotide.
Also an antisense oligonucleotide may be used wherein not the 5′ terminal nucleoside is attached to an RNase H-activating region but the 3′ terminal nucleoside as specified above. Also, the 5′ terminus is selected from the particular group rather than the 3′ terminus of said oligonucleotide.
The nucleic acids as well as the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention may be used as or for the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions, especially vaccines. Preferably such pharmaceutical composition, preferably vaccine is for the prevention or treatment of diseases caused by, related to or associated with S. epidermidis. In so far another aspect of the invention relates to a method for inducing an immunological response in an individual, particularly a mammal, which comprises inoculating the individual with the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the invention, or a fragment or variant thereof, adequate to produce antibodies to protect said individual from infection, particularly Staphylococcus infection and most particularly S. epidermidis infections.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method of inducing an immunological response in an individual which comprises, through gene therapy or otherwise, delivering a nucleic acid functionally encoding hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof, or a fragment or a variant thereof, for expressing the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof, or a fragment or a variant thereof in vivo in order to induce an immunological response to produce antibodies or a cell mediated T cell response, either cytokine-producing T cells or cytotoxic T cells, to protect said individual from disease, whether that disease is already established within the individual or not. One way of administering the gene is by accelerating it into the desired cells as a coating on particles or otherwise.
A further aspect of the invention relates to an immunological composition which, when introduced into a host capable of having induced within it an immunological response, induces an immunological response in such host, wherein the composition comprises recombinant DNA which codes for and expresses an antigen of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention. The immunological response may be used therapeutically or prophylactically and may take the form of antibody immunity or cellular immunity such as that arising from CTL or CD4+ T cells.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the invention or a fragment thereof may be fused with a co-protein which may not by itself produce antibodies, but is capable of stabilizing the first protein and producing a fused protein which will have immunogenic and protective properties. This fused recombinant protein preferably further comprises an antigenic co-protein, such as Glutathione-S-transferase (GST) or beta-galactosidase, relatively large co-proteins which solubilise the protein and facilitate production and purification thereof. Moreover, the co-protein may act as an adjuvant in the sense of providing a generalized stimulation of the immune system. The co-protein may be attached to either the amino or carboxy terminus of the first protein.
Also, provided by this invention are methods using the described nucleic acid molecule or particular fragments thereof in such genetic immunization experiments in animal models of infection with S. epidermidis. Such fragments will be particularly useful for identifying protein epitopes able to provoke a prophylactic or therapeutic immune response. This approach can allow for the subsequent preparation of monoclonal antibodies of particular value from the requisite organ of the animal successfully resisting or clearing infection for the development of prophylactic agents or therapeutic treatments of S. epidermidis infection in mammals, particularly humans.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof may be used as an antigen for vaccination of a host to produce specific antibodies which protect against invasion of bacteria, for example by blocking adherence of bacteria to damaged tissue. Examples of tissue damage include wounds in skin or connective tissue caused e.g. by mechanical, chemical or thermal damage or by implantation of indwelling devices, or wounds in the mucous membranes, such as the mouth, mammary glands, urethra or vagina.
The present invention also includes a vaccine formulation, which comprises the immunogenic recombinant protein together with a suitable carrier. Since the protein may be broken down in the stomach, it is preferably administered parenterally, including, for example, administration that is subcutaneous, intramuscular, intravenous, intradermal intranasal or transdermal. Formulations suitable for parenteral administration include aqueous and non-aqueous sterile injection solutions which may contain anti-oxidants, buffers, bacteriostats and solutes which render the formulation isotonic with the bodily fluid, preferably the blood, of the individual; and aqueous and non-aqueous sterile suspensions which may include suspending agents or thickening agents. The formulations may be presented in unit-dose or multi-dose containers, for example, sealed ampoules and vials, and may be stored in a freeze-dried condition requiring only the addition of the sterile liquid carrier immediately prior to use. The vaccine formulation may also include adjuvant systems for enhancing the immunogenicity of the formulation, such as oil-in-water systems and other systems known in the art. The dosage will depend on the specific activity of the vaccine and can be readily determined by routine experimentation.
According to another aspect, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising such a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof as provided in the present invention for S. epidermidis. Such a pharmaceutical composition may comprise one or more hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof against S. epidermidis. Optionally, such S. epidermidis hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof may also be combined with antigens against other pathogens in a combination pharmaceutical composition. Preferably, said pharmaceutical composition is a vaccine for preventing or treating an infection caused by S. epidermidis and/or other pathogens against which the antigens have been included in the vaccine.
According to a further aspect, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a nucleic acid molecule encoding a hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen or a fragment thereof as identified above for S. epidermidis. Such a pharmaceutical composition may comprise one or more nucleic acid molecules encoding hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof against S. epidermidis. Optionally, such S. epidermidis nucleic acid molecules encoding hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or fragments thereof may also be combined with nucleic acid molecules encoding antigens against other pathogens in a combination pharmaceutical composition. Preferably, said pharmaceutical composition is a vaccine for preventing or treating an infection caused by S. epidermidis and/or other pathogens against which the antigens have been included in the vaccine.
The pharmaceutical composition may contain any suitable auxiliary substances, such as buffer substances, stabilisers or further active ingredients, especially ingredients known in connection of pharmaceutical composition and/or vaccine production.
A preferable carrier/or excipient for the hyperimmune serum-reactive antigens, fragments thereof or a coding nucleic acid molecule thereof according to the present invention is an immunostimulatory compound for further stimulating the immune response to the given hyperimmune serum-reactive antigen, fragment thereof or a coding nucleic acid molecule thereof. Preferably the immunostimulatory compound in the pharmaceutical preparation according to the present invention is selected from the group of polycationic substances, especially polycationic peptides, immunostimulatory nucleic acids molecules, preferably immunostimulatory deoxynucleotides, alum, Freund's complete adjuvants, Freund's incomplete adjuvants, neuroactive compounds, especially human growth hormone, or combinations thereof.
It is also within the scope of the present invention that the pharmaceutical composition, especially vaccine, comprises apart from the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens, fragments thereof and/or coding nucleic acid molecules thereof according to the present invention other compounds which are biologically or pharmaceutically active. Preferably, the vaccine composition comprises at least one polycationic peptide. The polycationic compound(s) to be used according to the present invention may be any polycationic compound, which shows the characteristic effects according to the WO 97/30721. Preferred polycationic compounds are selected from basic polypeptides, organic polycations, basic polyamino acids or mixtures thereof. These polyamino acids should have a chain length of at least 4 amino acid residues (WO 97/30721). Especially preferred are substances like polylysine, polyarginine and polypeptides containing more than 20%, especially more than 50% of basic amino acids in a range of more than 8, especially more than 20, amino acid residues or mixtures thereof. Other preferred polycations and their pharmaceutical compositions are described in WO 97/30721 (e.g. polyethyleneimine) and WO 99/38528. Preferably these polypeptides contain between 20 and 500 amino acid residues, especially between 30 and 200 residues.
These polycationic compounds may be produced chemically or recombinantly or may be derived from natural sources.
Cationic (poly)peptides may also be anti-microbial with properties as reviewed in {Ganz, T., 1999}. These (poly)peptides may be of prokaryotic or animal or plant origin or may be produced chemically or recombinantly (WO 02/13857). Peptides may also belong to the class of defensins (WO 02/13857). Sequences of such peptides can be, for example, found in the Antimicrobial Sequences Database available on the World Wide Web under the following internet address:                bbcm.univ.trieste.it/˜tossi/pag2.html        
Such host defence peptides or defensives are also a preferred form of the polycationic polymer according to the present invention. Generally, a compound allowing as an end product activation (or down-regulation) of the adaptive immune system, preferably mediated by APCs (including dendritic cells) is used as polycationic polymer.
Especially preferred for use as polycationic substances in the present invention are cathelicidin derived antimicrobial peptides or derivatives thereof (International patent application WO 02/13857, incorporated herein by reference), especially antimicrobial peptides derived from mammalian cathelicidin, preferably from human, bovine or mouse.
Polycationic compounds derived from natural sources include HIV-REV or HIV-TAT (derived cationic peptides, antennapedia peptides, chitosan or other derivatives of chitin) or other peptides derived from these peptides or proteins by biochemical or recombinant production. Other preferred polycationic compounds are cathelin or related or derived substances from cathelin. For example, mouse cathelin is a peptide, which has the amino acid sequence NH2-RLAGLLRKGGEKIGEKLKKIGQKIKNFFQKLVPQPE-COOH (SEQ ID NO:64). Related or derived cathelin substances contain the whole or parts of the cathelin sequence with at least 15-20 amino acid residues. Derivations may include the substitution or modification of the natural amino acids by amino acids, which are not among the 20 standard amino acids. Moreover, further cationic residues may be introduced into such cathelin molecules. These cathelin molecules are preferred to be combined with the antigen. These cathelin molecules surprisingly have turned out to be also effective as an adjuvant for an antigen without the addition of further adjuvants. It is therefore possible to use such cathelin molecules as efficient adjuvants in vaccine formulations with or without further immunoactivating substances.
Another preferred polycationic substance to be used according to the present invention is a synthetic peptide containing at least 2 KLK-motifs separated by a linker of 3 to 7 hydrophobic amino acids (International patent application WO 02/32451, incorporated herein by reference).
The pharmaceutical composition of the present invention may further comprise immunostimulatory nucleic acid(s). Immunostimulatory nucleic acids are e. g. neutral or artificial CpG containing nucleic acids, short stretches of nucleic acids derived from non-vertebrates or in form of short oligonucleotides (ODNs) containing non-methylated cytosine-guanine di-nucleotides (CpG) in a certain base context (e.g. described in WO 96/02555). Alternatively, also nucleic acids based on inosine and cytidine as e.g. described in the WO 01/93903, or deoxynucleic acids containing deoxy-inosine and/or deoxyuridine residues (described in WO 01/93905 and PCT/EP 02/05448, incorporated herein by reference) may preferably be used as immunostimulatory nucleic acids for the present invention. Preferably, the mixtures of different immunostimulatory nucleic acids may be used according to the present invention.
It is also within the present invention that any of the aforementioned polycationic compounds is combined with any of the immunostimulatory nucleic acids as aforementioned. Preferably, such combinations are according to the ones as described in WO 01/93905, WO 02/32451, WO 01/54720, WO 01/93903, WO 02/13857 and PCT/EP 02/05448 and the Austrian patent application A 1924/2001, incorporated herein by reference.
In addition or alternatively such vaccine composition may comprise apart from the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof, and the coding nucleic acid molecules thereof according to the present invention a neuroactive compound. Preferably, the neuroactive compound is human growth factor as, e.g. described in WO 01/24822. Also preferably, the neuroactive compound is combined with any of the polycationic compounds and/or immunostimulatory nucleic acids as afore-mentioned.
In a further aspect the present invention is related to a pharmaceutical composition. Such pharmaceutical composition is, for example, the vaccine described herein. Also a pharmaceutical composition is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises any of the following compounds or combinations thereof: the nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention, the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention, the vector according to the present invention, the cells according to the present invention, the antibody according to the present invention, the functional nucleic acids according to the present invention and the binding peptides such as the anticalines according to the present invention, any agonists and antagonists screened as described herein. In connection therewith any of these compounds may be employed in combination with a non-sterile or sterile carrier or carriers for use with cells, tissues or organisms, such as a pharmaceutical carrier suitable for administration to a subject. Such compositions comprise, for instance, a media additive or a therapeutically effective amount of a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof of the invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient. Such carriers may include, but are not limited to, saline, buffered saline, dextrose, water, glycerol, ethanol and combinations thereof. The formulation should suit the mode of administration.
The pharmaceutical compositions may be administered in any effective, convenient manner including, for instance, administration by topical, oral, anal, vaginal, intravenous, intraperitoneal, intramuscular, subcutaneous, intranasal or intradermal routes among others.
In therapy or as a prophylactic, the active agent may be administered to an individual as an injectable composition, for example as a sterile aqueous dispersion, preferably isotonic.
Alternatively the composition may be formulated for topical application, for example in the form of ointments, creams, lotions, eye ointments, eye drops, ear drops, mouthwash, impregnated dressings and sutures and aerosols, and may contain appropriate conventional additives, including, for example, preservatives, solvents to assist drug penetration, and emollients in ointments and creams. Such topical formulations may also contain compatible conventional carriers, for example cream or ointment bases, and ethanol or oleyl alcohol for lotions. Such carriers may constitute from about 1% to about 98% by weight of the formulation; more usually they will constitute up to about 80% by weight of the formulation.
In addition to the therapy described above, the compositions of this invention may be used generally as a wound treatment agent to prevent adhesion of bacteria to matrix proteins exposed in wound tissue and for prophylactic use in dental treatment as an alternative to, or in conjunction with, antibiotic prophylaxis.
A vaccine composition is conveniently in injectable form. Conventional adjuvants may be employed to enhance the immune response. A suitable unit dose for vaccination is 0.05-5 μg antigen/per kg of body weight, and such dose is preferably administered 1-3 times and with an interval of 1-3 weeks.
With the indicated dose range, no adverse toxicological effects should be observed with the compounds of the invention, which would preclude their administration to suitable individuals.
In a further embodiment the present invention relates to diagnostic and pharmaceutical packs and kits comprising one or more containers filled with one or more of the ingredients of the aforementioned compositions of the invention. The ingredient(s) can be present in a useful amount, dosage, formulation or combination. Associated with such container(s) can be a notice in the form prescribed by a governmental agency regulating the manufacture, use or sale of pharmaceuticals or biological products, reflecting approval by the agency of the manufacture, use or sale of the product for human administration.
In connection with the present invention any disease related use as disclosed herein such as, e. g. use of the pharmaceutical composition or vaccine, is particularly a disease or diseased condition which is caused by, linked or associated with Staphylococci, more preferably, S. epidermidis. In connection therewith it is to be noted that S. epidermidis comprises several strains including those disclosed herein. A disease related, caused or associated with the bacterial infection to be prevented and/or treated according to the present invention includes besides other diseases mostly those related to the presence of foreign bodies and the use of devices, such as catheters, cerebrospinal fluid shunt infections, peritonitis and endocarditis in humans.
In a still further embodiment the present invention is related to a screening method using any of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens or nucleic acids according to the present invention. Screening methods as such are known to the one skilled in the art and can be designed such that an agonist or an antagonist is screened. Preferably an antagonist is screened which in the present case inhibits or prevents the binding of any hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragment thereof according to the present invention to an interaction partner. Such interaction partner can be a naturally occurring interaction partner or a non-naturally occurring interaction partner.
The invention also provides a method of screening compounds to identify those, which enhance (agonist) or block (antagonist) the function of hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof or nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, such as its interaction with a binding molecule. The method of screening may involve high-throughput.
For example, to screen for agonists or antagonists, the interaction partner of the nucleic acid molecule and nucleic acid, respectively, according to the present invention, maybe a synthetic reaction mix, a cellular compartment, such as a membrane, cell envelope or cell wall, or a preparation of any thereof, may be prepared from a cell that expresses a molecule that binds to the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention. The preparation is incubated with labelled hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof in the absence or the presence of a candidate molecule, which may be an agonist or antagonist. The ability of the candidate molecule to bind the binding molecule is reflected in decreased binding of the labelled ligand. Molecules which bind gratuitously, i. e., without inducing the functional effects of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof, are most likely to be good antagonists. Molecules that bind well and elicit functional effects that are the same as or closely related to the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof are good agonists.
The functional effects of potential agonists and antagonists may be measured, for instance, by determining the activity of a reporter system following interaction of the candidate molecule with a cell or appropriate cell preparation, and comparing the effect with that of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention or molecules that elicit the same effects as the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof. Reporter systems that may be useful in this regard include but are not limited to colorimetric labelled substrate converted into product, a reporter gene that is responsive to changes in the functional activity of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof, and binding assays known in the art.
Another example of an assay for antagonists is a competitive assay that combines the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the present invention and a potential antagonist with membrane-bound binding molecules, recombinant binding molecules, natural substrates or ligands, or substrate or ligand mimetics, under appropriate conditions for a competitive inhibition assay. The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof can be labelled such as by radioactivity or a colorimetric compound, such that the molecule number of hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof bound to a binding molecule or converted to product can be determined accurately to assess the effectiveness of the potential antagonist.
Potential antagonists include small organic molecules, peptides, polypeptides and antibodies that bind to a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragments thereof of the invention and thereby inhibit or extinguish its activity. Potential antagonists also may be small organic molecules, a peptide, a polypeptide such as a closely related protein or antibody that binds to the same sites on a binding molecule without inducing functional activity of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the invention.
Potential antagonists include a small molecule, which binds to and occupies the binding site of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof thereby preventing binding to cellular binding molecules, such that normal biological activity is prevented. Examples of small molecules include but are not limited to small organic molecules, peptides or peptide-like molecules.
Other potential antagonists include antisense molecules (see {Okano, H. et al., 1991}; OLIGODEOXYNUCLEOTIDES AS ANTISENSE INHIBITORS OF GENE EXPRESSION; CRC Press, Boca Ration, Fla. (1988), for a description of these molecules).
Preferred potential antagonists include derivatives of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof of the invention.
As used herein the activity of a hyperimmune serum reactive antigen and fragment thereof according to the present invention is its capability to bind to any of its interaction partner or the extent of such capability to bind to its or any interaction partner.
In a particular aspect, the invention provides the use of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof, nucleic acid molecules or inhibitors of the invention to interfere with the initial physical interaction between a pathogen and mammalian host responsible for sequelae of infection. In particular the molecules of the invention may be used: i) in the prevention of adhesion of S. epidermidis to mammalian extracellular matrix proteins on in-dwelling devices or to extracellular matrix proteins in wounds; ii) to block protein mediated mammalian cell invasion by, for example, initiating phosphorylation of mammalian tyrosine kinases {Rosenshine, I. et al., 1992} to block bacterial adhesion between mammalian extracellular matrix proteins and bacterial proteins which mediate tissue damage; iv) to block the normal progression of pathogenesis in infections initiated other than by the implantation of in-dwelling devices or by other surgical techniques.
Each of the DNA coding sequences provided herein may be used in the discovery and development of antibacterial compounds. The encoded protein upon expression can be used as a target for the screening of antibacterial drugs. Additionally, the DNA sequences encoding the amino terminal regions of the encoded protein or Shine-Delgarno or other translation facilitating sequences of the respective mRNA can be used to construct antisense sequences to control the expression of the coding sequence of interest.
The antagonists and agonists may be employed, for instance, to inhibit diseases arising from infection with Staphylococcus, especially S. epidermidis, such as sepsis.
In a still further aspect the present invention is related to an affinity device such affinity device comprises as least a support material and any of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention, which is attached to the support material. Because of the specificity of the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof according to the present invention for their target cells or target molecules or their interaction partners, the hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof allow a selective removal of their interaction partner(s) from any kind of sample applied to the support material provided that the conditions for binding are met. The sample may be a biological or medical sample, including but not limited to, fermentation broth, cell debris, cell preparation, tissue preparation, organ preparation, blood, urine, lymph liquid, liquor and the like.
The hyperimmune serum reactive antigens and fragments thereof may be attached to the matrix in a covalent or non-covalent manner. Suitable support material is known to the one skilled in the art and can be selected from the group comprising cellulose, silicon, glass, aluminium, paramagnetic beads, starch and dextrane.
Table 1 shows the summary of the screens performed with genomic S. epidermidis libraries and human serum and the gene distribution data for selected antigens.
The figures to which it might be referred to in the specification are described in the following in more details.
FIG. 1 shows the characterization and selection of human serum samples for identification of S. epidermidis antigens. (A) ELISA: Total anti-S. epidermidis IgGs were measured by standard ELISA using total bacterial lysate as coating antigen at two different serum dilutions. Five sera (EP.1-5) were selected from a serum collection obtained from patients with S. epidermidis peritonitis. C, control serum from a patient with unrelated infection. (B) Immunoblot analysis: Selected high titer sera were characterized by immunoblotting using total bacterial lysates prepared from eight different S. epidermidis clinical isolates (lanes 1-8), as well as from S. epidermidis strain RP62A (lane C). In each lane, ˜20 μg total lysate proteins extracted from bacteria grown in BHI medium overnight were loaded. A representative immunoblot is shown for the EP.4 serum. The membrane was incubated with EP.4 serum at a dilution of 5,000 and developed with anti-human IgG secondary reagent. Mw, Protein standards (kDa).
FIG. 2A shows the fragment size distribution of the Staphylococcus epidermidis RP62A small fragment genomic library, LSE-70. After sequencing 572 randomly selected clones, sequences were trimmed to eliminate vector residues and the numbers of clones with various genomic fragment sizes were plotted. (B) Graphic illustration of the distribution of the same set of randomly sequenced clones of LSE-70 over the S. epidermidis chromosome. Circles indicate matching sequences to annotated ORFs in +/+ and +/− orientation. Rectangles represent fully matched clones to non-coding chromosomal sequences in +/+ and +/− orientation. Diamonds position the best match of all chimeric clone sequences. Numeric distances in base pairs are indicated over the circular genome for orientation. Partitioning of various clone sets within the library is given in numbers and percentage at the bottom of the figure.
FIG. 3A shows the MACS selection with biotinylated human IgGs. The LSE-70 library in pMAL9.1 was screened with 10 μg biotinylated, human serum (P15-IgG) in the first and second selection round. As negative control, no serum was added to the library cells for screening. Number of cells selected after the 1st and 2nd elution are shown for each selection round. FIG. 3B shows the reactivity of specific clones (1-26) isolated by bacterial surface display as analysed by Western blot analysis with the human serum (P15-IgG) used for selection by MACS at a dilution of 1:3,000. As a loading control the same blot was also analysed with antibodies directed against the platform protein LamB at a dilution of 1:5,000. LB, Extract from a clone expressing LamB without foreign peptide insert.
FIG. 4 shows the PCR analysis for the gene distribution of ORF1163 with the respective oligonucleotides. The predicted size of the PCR fragments is approximately 1,000 bp. The 31 coagulase negative Staphylococcus and 11 S. epidermidis strains used for analysis are marked in the figure; N, no genomic DNA added; P, genomic DNA from S. epidermidis RP62A, which served as template for library construction.
Table 1: Immunogenic proteins identified by bacterial surface display. A, LSE-70 library in lamB with P15-IgG (804), B, LSE-150 library in fhuA with P15-IgG (826), C, LSA-300 library in fhuA with P15-IgG (729), *, prediction of antigenic sequences longer than 5 amino acids was performed with the program ANTIGENIC {Kolaskar, A. et al., 1990}. §, Forty-two coagulase negative Staphylococcus or S. epidermidis strains were tested by PCR with oligonucleotides specific for the genes encoding relevant antigens. Since 6 of the 31 CNS strains were negative for all genes analysed, we eliminated these data from the summary, because these strains are most likely not closely related to S. epidermidis. 